Lo Imposible
by Valeria-90
Summary: ¿Que pasó luego de aquel beso en la azotea en Iron Man 2? ¿Y si la historia no fue como creemos? ¿Qué pasaría si todo se vuelve más confuso y Tony y Pepper tienen un largo camino antes de decidir tener una relación como tal? Veamos que sucederá...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno no sé aún si sea el comienzo de una nueva historia, solo me senté a escribir y fue lo que salió. Nadie sabe lo que pasó después de ese beso, aunque nos podemos imaginar xD. Pero qué tal si no fue el inicio de una relación como todos pensamos. Qué tal si todo se vuelve confuso. Bueno veremos si seguimos con esto o no… **

Solo me dejé llevar, la sensación de tener mis labios pegados a los de él, solo me dejé llevar, rayos esto realmente ¿está pasando?...La brisa en la azotea movía mi cabello con suavidad y me acariciaba la piel, mientras mi mano se movía lentamente hacia el cabello castaño de….Dios santo…es Tony, estoy en los labios de Tony y mi mano levemente acaricia su cabello mientras en mi cintura siento unas manos frías, muy frías sujetándome y acercándome a él. Solo me dejé llevar.

Un leve movimiento y Tony se había alejado unos centímetros.

-¿Raro?- preguntó.

Y yo lo único en que podía pensar era en sus labios…Mierda! No puedo pensar con claridad. Solo quiero sentir la suavidad de su boca. –No, no lo fue. Mierda! Y estoy en sus labios de nuevo.

-Para mí si fue raro, parecen 2 focas que se pelean por uvas.

Oh no! esa voz la conozco, Rhodes. No puede ser y yo estoy aquí, besando a Tony, no puede ser! Virginia concéntrate! –Yo ya renuncié….a si es que todo está….-No puedo pensar Mierda!

-No se justifiquen, lo he oído todo- Siguió como burlándose de mi Rhodes.

-Anda piérdete! –Por fin habló algo Tony.

-Yo llegué primero, busquen su propia azotea- Grandioso! Ahora Rhodes y Tony están burlándose, lo que me faltaba, Mierda Potts esto no debió pasar.

Y siguen hablando el par de idiotas y yo aquí! Aaahh! Que me parta rayo por favor! Dios por fin Rhodes se fue. ¿Por fin?...No, Rhodes no te vayas…

Y aquí estamos solos nuevamente, ¿esto puede ser más embarazoso? Acabo de besar a mi jefe, no, no, él me besó. Ah Virginia eso da igual! Hiciste lo que no debiste hacer en mil años!

-¿Cómo vas a renunciar…si yo no lo apruebo? – Interrumpió mi diálogo interno Tony. Qué más podía hacer con lo nerviosa que estaba, solo soltar una risita estúpida.

-Tony creo que es mejor bajar de aquí, hay muchas cosas que arreglar y tú debes sacarte ese traje.

-¿No quieres sacarme tú del traje?... Dios Tony esa risa tan sexy, no Potts concéntrate! Es tu jefe y por supuesto un mujeriego, es imposible!

-Tony! Tenemos mucho trabajo durante la noche a si es que…- Se está acercando peligrosamente, No, esto no está pasando…-Virginia sé fuerte- Me dije a mi misma. Y solo saqué mi rostro del alcance de sus labios que cada vez estaban más cerca. Levanté la vista para ver su cara de confusión. Tony estaba a punto de decir algo cuando mi móvil me salvó.

-Happy estamos bien, bajamos en seguida, no te preocupes…

Tony aún con su rostro serio y un tanto confundido, me hizo un gesto para que me abrazara a él. A si es que lo hice y así volando en ese cacharro llegamos nuevamente al suelo, allí estaba Happy esperándome.

-Tony sácate ese traje y preocúpate de la seguridad, yo me encargaré de contratar el personal para la limpieza de este lugar.

Tony solo me hizo un gesto con sus hombros, no lo sé, puede que notara en su rostro que estaba algo molesto, Dios quizás deberíamos hablar de lo ocurrido…pero es que no soy capaz, ese beso…oh mierda ese beso fue lo mejor de lo mejor. Virginia esto está mal, muy mal. Tony se alejaba, una parte de mí quería correr hacia él, pero NO, es imposible, no quiero ser la de turno y tampoco quiero ser el centro de los comentarios de la farándula. ¿Por qué eres tan ridículamente sexy Tony? ¿No puede ser un poco más fácil no desearte?

Me subí al auto con Happy, pensando en aquel increíble y prohibido beso, no podré dejar de pensar en eso y lo peor de todo esto es que tendré que enfrentarme a Tony. Esto no será fácil.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento en el centro de LA puse a cargar la batería de mi móvil que estaba muerta, abrí mi portátil y comencé a trabajar, sería una larga noche organizando la reconstrucción de todo este desastre en la expo. De pronto la blakcberry comenzó a sonar como un demonio, se había encendido y había 14 llamadas de Tony. Mierda!...5 mensajes de voz.

-Pepper por favor necesito hablarte, llámame.

-Pepper tenemos un tema pendiente, un beso por cierto, un gran beso. Llámame.

-Pep ¿en serio?...¿me estás ignorando? ¿Qué te pasa? Yo sentí que te incomodaste luego de…ya sabes…Llámame.

-Potts! Llámame de una vez!

-Potts que demonios tienes! ¿Así es como reaccionas luego de un beso? si no quieres hablarme pues…haz lo que quieras….

-Mierda!Mierda! Mierda!, ¿Qué voy hacer?- Por un momento marco su número pero corto inmediatamente, esto es demasiado.

Me dirijo al bar y me sirvo una copa de whisky y la tomó así sin más. Oh cielos mi garganta se retuerce.

Me armo de valor y marcó el número de Tony.

Tony contesta pero no dice nada –¿Tony?- preguntó confundida…

-Por fin –Responde molesto.

-Siento no haberte llamado-Comienzo a explicar entre titubeos y nerviosismo –Es que mi móvil se descargo y recién llegué a mi departamento y yo no sabía que me habías llamado y luego escuché los mensajes…

-Potts! Más lento, no es necesario que digas tantas cosas en un segundo.

No me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a hablar tan rápido –Lo siento.

-Tranquila Pep, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien - ¿De cuándo Tony es tan atento? Me siento como una adolescente junto al teléfono, con una estúpida sonrisita en mi rostro. Potts CONCÉNTRATE! –Tony creo que es muy tarde, tengo mucho por hacer, ya sabes el desastre de la expo.

-Hey Pep mi casa está hecha un desastre, no puedo quedarme aquí, ¿podría alojarme en tu departamento?

¿Qué?...Dios No Potts debes decirle que NO. –Tony tengo mucho trabajo en serio. Te reservaré habitación en un hotel, te envío la dirección en un momento. Adiós.

Tony se quedó un momento en silenció, creo que sentí un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono –Adiós señorita Potts.

No debes sentirte mal Virginia, por más que me lo repito más miserable me siento. Pero tengo que ser fuerte. Ese beso fue un error, el más grande que has cometido en tu vida Potts, es tu jefe, métetelo en la cabeza ES TU JEFE!

Hice la reserva en el hotel y le envié un mensaje con la dirección a Tony, y sigo en mis labores con lo de la expo tratando de apartar de mi mente esos labios, esos esquicitos labios. Sigo con la botella de whisky cerca y me tomó un par de vasos.

En 3 horas tengo todo bajo control, bueno la experiencia da ciertas facultades, no se me hizo tan difícil solucionar esto. Luego de un par de tragos siento mi estómago vacío a si es que mando a pedir una Pizza.

Me pongo en frente di mi gran ventanal y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. En Tony, en cómo sería después de ese beso, es casi imposible que nuestra relación vuelva a ser la de antes. La has cagado Pepper, esta vez sí que la has cagado.

El timbre de la puerta me sobresalta –Por fin! Ya muero de hambre- Rápidamente me dirijo a la puerta y la abro. Oh mierda!

-Tony…..

**Bueno espero haya quedado bien. Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias. Un abrazo a tod s.**


	2. ¿Un error?

**Sé que es muy pronto pero es que mi inspiración está trabajando como si se fuera a hacer millonaria escribiendo. Lo siento, espero disfruten el capi y que haya quedado mejor que el primero.**

Tony:

Aquí estoy, lo que jamás hice en mi vida y jamás pensé hacerlo algún día. Estar en el departamento de una mujer a la que besé anteriormente. No es que esté en contra de esas cosas, pero es que ni si quiera vi detenidamente el rostro de una mujer al llevármela a la cama, menos me importaba su nombre y mucho menos me aparecería nuevamente en su departamento.

Y ahora solo un beso me trajo aquí, un increíble beso por cierto, quería más, quería más que ese beso pero…Pepper …esa reacción, pensé que fue el nerviosismo del momento pero la llamada me dejó más seguro, más seguro de que Potts me está evitando y eso solo quiere decir una cosa…está arrepentida ¿Por qué? No sé y es lo que he venido a averiguar.

Mierda Stark no te engañes, has venido porque quieres más, quieres más de esos labios suaves y embriagadoramente dulces. Y más…Demonios! Ni si quiera sé explicar lo que siento ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí parado en la puerta de Pepper? Esto es verdaderamente confuso, hasta tengo el estómago revuelto…De seguro es la hamburguesa que me comí.

Dudo un momento en golpear la puerta ¿Qué lo voy a decir? "Pep vengo porque descubrí que me gusta besarte a si es que vengo a…besarte" Eso suena realmente fatal. Tendría que probar ser simplemente sincero. "Pep ese beso fue realmente increíble y yo no he podido dejar de pensar en eso, hasta tengo el estómago revuelto y creo que no es debido a la hamburguesa que me comí, son como cosquillas…" Mierda! Que estás hablando Stark! No sé qué decir porque ni si quiera sé lo que siento, jamás me había pasado algo así en toda mi vida y con ninguna mujer, que por cierto han sido bastantes. Y me viene a pasar ahora, luego de un beso en una azotea con la mujer que ha estado soportándome por 10 años. Porque sí Stark, si hay una persona que te ha sabido soportar es Pepper, la hermosa Pep, esos ojos azules como el mar y ese brillo que solo ella tiene en su mirada, su cabello, Dios su olor. STARK! Qué mierda! Demonios! ¿Qué me está pasando?, esa hamburguesa debió haber estado envenenada!

Bien en un segundo solo toco la puerta, siento unos pasos que se acercan y la puerta se como el rostro de Pep pasa de relajado a desfigurado

-Tony…

Supongo que debo decir algo…Stark despabila!...

–Pep yo…he venido…porque…es que…yo…bueno…es que tengo el estómago revuelto creo que la hamburguesa…

Oh cielos! Soy un completo IDIOTA. Pepper me mira confundida y no sabe que decir. Bueno haz algo imbécil!

– ¿Pep, puedo pasar?

Fin POV Tony.

Pepper se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Tony, estaba nerviosa y no entendió mucho lo que el castaño dijo.

Tony pasó y se quedó parado a cierta distancia mientras Pepper cerraba la puerta.

-¿Necesitas algo para tu estómago? ¿Te preparo hierbas?-preguntó la pelirroja preocupada.

-No, yo no me refería a que me doliera…es que…da igual, estoy bien.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el acogedor departamento de la pelirroja, solo algunos cruces con la mirada y un nerviosismo de parte de los dos que se podía oler.

-¿Cómo va lo de la expo? –pregunto Tony solo para cortar el silencio incómodo sin saber que más decir.

-Oh, pues a está bajo control, están limpiando el lugar ahora, en 2 días seguro está todo bien.

-Eso es bueno.

-si…

Y nuevamente el silencio incómodo. Los dos sabían exactamente de lo que debían hablar, pero ninguno sabía cómo empezar o que decir.

-Pepper yo…

-Tony lo que pasó fue un error, me disculpo por eso, no debió pasar, lo siento.

Tony la miró desconcertado, esperaba que Pep estuviera un poco arrepentida pero, que fuera tan fría o que fuera ¿un error? Era demasiado. Tony desvió la mirada hacia cualquier lado intentando en vano no seguir escuchando.

-¿Por qué fue un error?- Preguntó Tony y aunque no entendía por qué se sentía tan devastado, qué más daba era solo un beso…¿o no?

-Tony no podemos enrollarnos, eres mi jefe y…

-No soy tu jefe, de hecho tú eres la jefa.

Pep se quedó callada un instante analizando las palabras de Tony, que ¿a caso él no estaba arrepentido? –El problema está en quién eres tú…

-Soy Tony…

Pepper se quedó callada nuevamente mirándolo con inquietud.

-Soy Tony Pep, por qué te interesa tanto si soy o no soy tu jefe, ¿qué demonios importa?...

-¿Tú no estás arrepentido?

-¿Debería estarlo?...Quiero decir somos personas adultas Pep…

-Por eso mismo Tony, esto no puede volver a pasar, yo dirijo tu empresa, somos compañeros de trabajo, es inapropiado.

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿A qué le temes? ¿Por qué tanto arrepentimiento por un simple beso?

Pepper se puso muy nerviosa, ya no había vuelta atrás a si es que solo lo soltó – Exactamente por eso Tony, para ti es un simple beso, como cualquier otro estúpido beso de cualquier mujer. Yo no…no soy la mujer de turno de nadie. Y por tu reputación si sigo con esta tontería llegaré a ser eso.

-Pep…-Trató de explicar Tony.

-No, Tony basta! Fue un error y no hay nada más que explicar.

Tony dio un par de pasos para acercarse a Pep, pero la pelirroja se dio media vuelta quedando de espalda a él. Tony se detuvo un momento, pero ese cabello, ese cabello que jamás se había detenido a observar lo hermoso que era, se acercó lentamente, hasta que pudo sentir aquel olor que solo lo sintió una vez, en aquella azotea mientras besaba a esa mujer. Su nariz rosando el pelirrojo cabello, las manos del castaño rosando muy levemente los brazos de Pep quien cerró los ojos ante ese pequeño contacto, no era necesario estar pegados para sentir la fuerte atracción que había entre ellos.

Luego de unos segundos Pep se alejó, caminó hacia la puerta.

-Es muy tarde, necesito descansar –Pep abrió la puerta haciendo un gesto a Tony para que se fuera.

Tony la observaba derrotado, ni si quiera entendía por qué mierda se sentía así, jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable con una mujer, realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ni ese revueltijo en su estómago y su pecho apretado y estaba seguro de que no tenia nada que ver con el reactor. Caminó hacia la puerta muy lentamente. Cuando llegó junto a Pepper la miró a los ojos.

-A si es que un error… -Tony la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo a sí mismo y se acercó a su oído –Para a mí ha sido el mejor error que he cometido- Le dijo en un susurro.

El corazón de Pepper latía a mil por hora, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra y Tony estaba tan cerca. Dios era tan intenso.

Tony sin soltarla la miro a los ojos nuevamente pero esta vez estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca, Pepper se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos marrones que brillaban de una manera que jamás había visto. Tony bajó su mirada hacia los labios de la pelirroja.

-Y no fue un simple beso… -Tony la soltó y se fue.

Pepper quedó anonadada. Su corazón casi saliéndose por la boca, cerró la puerta en cuanto Tony salió y afirmó su espalda en ella. Sintió a Tony tan cerca, pudo sentir su cálido aliento en su boca.

-¿Virginia que te está pasando?

Mientras Tony bajaba por el ascensor pensaba en lo cerca que estuvo de Pep, pudo haberla besado pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, que no era el momento.

-¿Stark que te está pasando?

En el departamento, Pep se separó de la puerta, iba a sentarse un momento en el sofá para procesar lo que había pasado. Cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó haciéndola saltar.

Nuevamente su corazón intentaba salírsele por la boca, sus rodillas tenían intenciones de doblarse. "Dios es Tony, viene por más, ¿qué voy hacer?" pensaba mientras se acercaba a paso inseguro hacia la puerta. Tragó saliva, tomó aire y abrió.

-Buenas noches, traigo su Pizza, siento la tardanza hay un desastre en la calle que cruza la expo. Son 9 con 5 dólares.

-Gracias –Pep no pudo evitar su rostro de desilusión al ver al joven repartidor. Pagó recibió la Pizza y se entró nuevamente. Su apetito se había ido completamente con la visita de Tony. Lo mejor era ir a dormir a ver si podía…

**Bueno chicas y chicos, espero les haya gustado, espero sus críticas, sugerencias, golpes, balazos. Un abracito gigante.**

**Y a mis queridas Perfectas les envío un especial abrazote gigantote. Gracias por sus palabras y sus críticas constructivas para ser cada día mejor.**

**Agradezco a.**

**Mauren Stark: Mucha gracias! Por un momento pensé que no gustaría tanto, pero me diste mucho ánimo y como recompensa escribí otro capi al tiro. Bueno aprovechando mi inspiración que está vuelta loca xD. Un abrazo.**

**Selenita Lunar: Bueno siempre he tratado de seguir tus concejos amiga, ya sabes, supongo que he mejorado desde mis primeros escritos hasta hoy y eso es gracias a sus sugerencias y críticas constructivas. A si es que espero este capi haya quedado un poco mejor. Y bueno serán capis más cortos que los de "Y Luego" por lo que cada capi constará de menos cosas, aunque esto solo es un prototipo jajajaja más adelante quizás vaya haciendo capis más larga y quizás incluya más dramas y cosas. Buen por ahora esto es simplemente y espero hay a quedado bien. Un abrazo amiga.**

**Ale Downey Satark-Potts: Finalmente llegó la pizza XDDD. Cuando leí tu reviw se me ocurrió inmediatamente el final de este capi jajaja. Me emociona que te haya gustado, espero dar la talla. Y bueno actualicé rápido aprovechando la inspiración que está como loca. Y actualiza tus historias por fa! Estoy muriendo! Saludos **

** : Amigo siempre dándome ánimo, muchas gracias por dejar tu hermoso y animador comentario, por eso es que me dan tantas ganas de escribir. Eso o estoy loca xD. Estamos hablando amigo, gracias **


	3. Anécdota de Malibú

**Hola a todos por acá en fanfiction, vengo con nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y espero sus sugerencias y comentarios. Disfruten mucho….besos.**

Sentada en su enorme asiento de cuero negro, tras un escritorio acristalado que sostenía un montón de carpetas y papeleo que esperaban ser revisados, estaba una pelirroja de ojos azules y su cara adornada con unas sutiles pecas. Perfectamente maquillada y peinada, sin embargo sus párpados esforzándose por no cerrarse.

Pepper llevaba cerca de 4 horas en Stark Industries y ya llevaba alrededor de 8 cafés expresos. Pero su inminente sueño no la abandonaba y era obvio, ya que, con las 3 horas que pudo dormir nadie puede trabajar animosamente. Cerró sus ojos un momento tratando de armarse de energía y comenzar a revisar el presupuesto para la reconstrucción de la Expo y de pasada contratar a la gente para la reconstrucción de la mansión en Malibú.

Una leve caricia en su mejilla, luego en su cabello. Un sobresalto sobre la silla y los ojos abiertos de par en par de Pepper mientras observaba al hombre que estaba a su derecha agachado a su misma altura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pepper, es hora de almuerzo, no de siesta.

La pelirroja suspiró al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida -¿Qué haces aquí Tony?

-Tú me dijiste que viniera.

Pepper volvió a suspirar- Oh si lo siento es que hoy ha sido un día agotador, lo he olvidado.

-Supongo que este día agotador se debe a lo que pasó en la Expo.

-Pues sí, tú y tu traje deberían procurar no hacer tanto destrozo cuando atrapen a los malos.

-Que no se te olvide que yo y mi traje te hemos salvado…Y debido a esa forma en la que me lo agradeciste pues…

La mirada fulminante de Pepper le llegó de lleno a Tony quien pese al enojo de Pepper no borraba de su rostro la gran sonrisa.

-Te he llamado ya que debemos ir a Malibú con el jefe de obras para la reconstrucción de tu casa. Más que nada ver los daños y hacer el presupuesto.

-Tú eres la jefa… -Dijo Tony poniéndose de pie y dando la vuelta al escritorio para sentarse en frente de Pepper.

Pepper lo observó con el ceño fruncido… -¿Qué haces?

-Sentarme

-Dije que debemos ir a Malibú.

-¿Al tiro?

-Por su puesto, o que… ¿te quieres quedar a mirarme como trabajo?

-Sería una muy buena opción… - Y esa sonrisa de seducción en el rostro de Tony nuevamente.

Pepper se sonrojó un tanto pero trató con todo su esfuerzo guardar su compostura, se puso de pie tomando una carpeta naranja que ponía en la tapa "Malibú" –Nos vamos ¿Puedes conducir? ¿O llamo a Happy?

Tony se paró y camino tras Pepper hacia la puerta –Yo conduzco.

Mientras iban rumbo a Malibú, Pepper revisaba la carpeta, hacía algunos cálculos y a ratos sacaba su blackberry para enviar algunos correos; Tony miraba la carretera y en ocasiones desviaba su mirada hacia Pepper.

"Cielos, se ve hermosa cuando está concentrada" Pensaba el castaño.

-Tony, la vista en la carretera! –Habló Pepper, sin sacar su vista del papeleo.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde tengo la vista?

Pepper levantó su mirada hacia él - solo lo sé, ahora por favor ¿Puedes concentrarte mientras conduces?

Tony sonrió, trató de concentrarse en la calle frente a él, pero mirar a Pepper se estaba volviendo casi algo incontrolable ¿Por qué? No tenía la menor idea.

Una vez llegados a Malibú, en la entrada los esperaba el jefe de obra, Don Leo, ya bastante conocido para ambos, pues muchas veces él se ha hecho cargo de remodelaciones en la casa. A si es que se adentraron para ver los destrozos. Mientras Pepper tomaba nota y sacaba cálculos Tony hablaba con el Don Leo diciendo cómo quería que quedara todo y dando algunas instrucciones sobre el material a ocupar. Don Leo quiso ir a dar una vuelta por toda la mansión para ver cuánto material y personal ocuparía y así darle una cifra a Pepper por la reconstrucción. A si es que Pepper y Tony se fueron a la destruida cocina a ver si el refrigerador no tenía daños y con suerte había algo rápido para almorzar.

Para la suerte de ambos había comida. Pepper procedió a juntar los materiales sobro el trozo de mesón que quedaba. Unos sándwich de atún sería el menú. El problema vino cuando quiso lavar unas hojas de lechuga, pues la cocina estaba hecha un desastre. Tony mientras tanto buscaba unos vasos para poner el jugo de naranja envasado. Pero entre escombros por fin Pepper pudo encontrar una llave que parecía intacta, a si es que más que rápido Pepper llevó el plato con las lechugas para proceder a lavarlas y al momento de girar la llave sintió un grito

-Pepper cuidado!

Pero fue tarde, la llave del agua saltó lejos y el chorro de la cañería le llegó con fuerza y directo al cuerpo. Pepper gritó del susto mientras el agua la mojaba rápidamente, con los ojos cerrados y una desesperación que la invadía trató de arrancar del chorro, pero sus ojos cerrados y la fuerza del agua le jugaron en contra.

Tony al ver lo que ocurría en un segundo estaba cerca de Potts, su ropa por supuesto también estaba siendo salpicada de agua. Tomó a Pepper de la cintura para ayudarle, pero la desesperación de la pelirroja combinada con el resbaladizo suelo mojado los tumbó a los dos.

El chorro de agua no se detenía pero ellos estaban lejos ya de su alcance. Ambos en el suelo, Pepper encima de Tony tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Estás bien? –fue la voz del castaño.

-si...creo que si… -respondió Pepper levantando el rostro para mirarlo.

Y fue el momento en que sus corazones comenzaron a aumentar la frecuencia del los latidos y una leve sensación comenzó a recorrer la espina dorsal de Pepper. Tony por otro lado puso su atención en sus propias manos, pues con la ropa mojada y luego la caída Tony tomó a Pepper tan rápidamente que sin querer puso sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella, pero su cabeza recién comenzaba a asimilar aquella sensación de esa delicada piel blanca.

Los ojos azules perdiéndose en los marrones mientras miles de sensaciones se embarcaban en sus cuerpos debido a la cercanía física de ambos. Era absolutamente inexplicable lo que estaba pasando, era una química que jamás habían sentido ninguno de los dos hacia otra persona.

Tony lentamente, sacó su mano derecha de la cintura de Pepper para llevarla a la altura de su rostro. Tímidamente estiró sus dedos para poner un mechón pelirrojo tras la oreja de aquella hermosa mujer que tenía en cima, en ningún momento dejó de mirarla fijamente a esos ojos azules como el cielo. Sus dedos en el camino de vuelta trazaron una leve caricia por la mejilla en dirección a la barbilla. Pepper sintiendo como cada fibra de su piel que era tocada por Tony se erizaba ante aquel sutil y exquisito tacto.

Tony delicadamente tomó la barbilla de Pepper y suavemente y sin apuros comenzó a atraer el rostro de Pepper hacia su propio rostro, la pelirroja sumida en miles de sensaciones solo se dejó llevar. Tony acomodó su rostro estratégicamente para recibir aquellos rosados y apetitosos labios de Pepper, cuando ya sus alientos chocaban formando una ola de calor en sus rostros…

-¿Están bien? Sentí unos gritos! … -La voz de Don Leo se hacía escuchar mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Sí, si estamos bien es que la llave se salió y resbalamos –Dijo Tony tratando de salir de esas inexplicables sensaciones para concentrarse en el desastre.

Don leo tomó a Pepper del brazo para ayudarla a pararse y así, dolorosamente liberar a Tony que estaba atrapado entre ella y el suelo.

Tony de inmediato se puso de pie, observando disimuladamente a Pepper que miraba su ropa hecha un desastre. Don Leo fue a cortar el agua a fuera de la mansión dejando nuevamente a la pareja sola.

-Tengo que irme…es que…mi ropa…tendré que ir a mi casa a cambiarme antes de regresar a la oficina. –Dijo una nerviosa Pepper mirando cualquier otra cosa menos a Tony.

-Sí, yo te llevaré tranquila –Le dijo el castaño embobado mirando la blusa blanca transparentada por culpa del agua, haciendo relucir sutilmente el delicado sujetador de aquella nerviosa pelirroja.

Pepper rápidamente se dispuso a salir de la mansión para subir al auto, mientras Tony la seguía observando aquel sensual balanceo de caderas envueltas en esa falda tubo negra apretadísima y goteando el agua absorbida.

-Don Leo nosotros nos vamos, debo cambiarme y volver a la oficina, luego puede enviarme el presupuesto y hacemos las gestiones.

-Sí, no se preocupe señorita Potts...

-Adiós Don Leo –Portó el castaño mientras ambos se subían al auto.

El viaje de regreso se hizo bastante tenso, pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a cruzar una palabra, solo miradas furtivas que jamás se cruzaban entre sí. Pepper aún con su nerviosismo y timidez latente, se sumergía en el vidrio lateral observando el paisaje, mientras Tony solo conducía lo más rápido posible al departamento de Potts.

Tony se estacionó para dejarla justo a fuera de la puerta del gran edificio de Pepper. Ni si quiera en ese momento sabían que decir, era demasiado el nerviosismo de ambos.

-Bien…gracias por traerme Tony –Dijo Pepper entrecortadamente cortando el silencio.

-De nada Potts, siento que haya pasado esto, en serio.

-¿Lo sientes? –le dijo Pepper con una leve sonrisa, dejando un poco de lado los nervios.

Tony la miró, ¿cómo era que Pepper sabía exactamente cuándo mentía? Porque sí, había que decirlo, no sentía para nada lo que pasó de hecho estaba agradecido por haber tenido la oportunidad de tenerla sobre él, goteando de agua sensualmente. Y realmente había sido un momento de aquellos inolvidables.

-Adiós Tony…-Agregó la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta para bajarse del auto.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?...digo ya que hace un rato fuimos interrumpidos – Dijo el castaño juguetón.

Pepper que ya estaba abajo del auto pero aún con la puerta abierta, movió la cabeza en negación pero con una leve sonrisa –Adiós Tony – Y cerró la puerta del auto.

Tony quedó observándola mientras Pepper entraba al edificio hasta que se perdió de su vista. Luego se quedó pensando un momento en aquel instante tan intenso vivido en Malibú.

Pepper en el ascensor también no podía evitar el pensar que nuevamente tuvo a Tony tan cerca, era inevitablemente irresistible estar cerca de él. Y su cabeza estaba en una controversia de lo correcto y lo incorrecto. La pelirroja abrió la puerta de su departamento adentrándose en el, al cerrar la puerta se quedó afirmada de espalda a ella y sin poder explicarlo, en un momento de desconcentración solo pudo sentir una alegría extraña y solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados afirmando hacia atrás su cabeza contra la puerta.

En ese mismo segundo Tony en el auto estiró su cuello hacia atrás y su cabeza cayó relajadamente contra el asiento y también en una extraña sensación de satisfacción y felicidad….solo sonrió, como si hubiera una conexión extraña entre ambos.

**Quiero agradecer cordialmente a…**

** : Amigo gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar tu comentario y creer en mi capacidad de escribir. Un abrazo.**

**Maureen Stark: Querida muchas gracias por tu comentario y la verdad me encanta esto de que estén a punto y no pase nada, creo que le da un toque de nerviosismo a la historia. Espero te guste este capi, besos.**

**Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Si realmente hay que darle un sacudida a Pepper ajajaja. Bueno gracias por tu review y me alegra mucho que te gusten ambas historias. Un abrazo a la distancia y espero encuentres pronto la inspiración. Saludos.**

**Selenita Lunar: Bueno amiga creo que habría que tener dos dedos de frente para no seguir los concejos de alguien que tiene más experiencia en el campo, y ente caso de la escritura yo soy muy novata a si es que los concejos siempre serán bienvenidos, es la única forma de mejorar y ya vez como resulta. Y me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero este también te guste. Un abrazo amiga y hablamos en las perfectas. (en esta historia no soy tan pervert….al menos aún no XDDD)**

**Raven Sakura: Amiga no te preocupes, aparte de esto existe la vida real y a veces solo se nos pasan las nuevas historias. Lo importante es que estas aquí ahora y eso me encanta. Y tendremos a esta pareja pasando por varias cosas a si es que hay que estar atentos y tener paciencia. Un abrazo amiguita de mi alma. Hablamos en las perfectas Muaaaaak.**

**Miruris: Muchas gracias por tu comentarios y las sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas…como vez no puse la palabra mierda…(oh oh acabo de utilizar la palabra mierda…demonios de nuevo!) jajajaja bueno muchas gracias por seguir esta loca historia y espero ir mejorando día a día. Estamos hablando en las perfectas. Un abrazo a la distancia :D**


	4. Alemania

**Hola mis queridos y queridas. Espero estén todos muy bien, vengo con otro capítulo. Ya saben que son capítulos relativamente cortos y muy Pepperony :D. Bueno las dejo leer…**

Un día más en Stark Industries mientras la reconstrucción sigue avanzando sin ningún problema. Pepper está dejando algunos de los papeleos avanzados, mientras trata de controlar su ansiedad, pues si hay una de las situaciones que a Pepper la pone nerviosa es viajar, sobre todo cuando es viaje de negocios y sobre todo con Tony.

Tony está "ordenando" según él su maleta de acuerdo a la lista que le envió por mensaje de texto Pepper, pues que no se veían de hace 2 días, cuando la pelirroja yacía mojada sobre él. Tony aún recuerda ese momento y cada músculo se le estremece cuando las imágenes pasan por su cabeza.

-Bien, 3 camisas blancas –Mientras va al ropero de su habitación destruida de Malibú, las dobla de forma que quedan como pelota y las hecha a la maleta -2 trajes de terno, 1 negro y 1 gris –Toma los trajes que están perfectamente puestos en su colgador pero ¿Cómo ponerlos en la maleta sin que se arruinen?. El castaño trata de todas las formas posibles ponerlas en la maleta, pero al final quedan hechas un desastre –que mas, que mas…ropa interior –Va por calcetines, luego bóxer. Y los apelotona en el hueco que queda en la maleta. El problema vino cuando intentó cerrarla, pues no pudo. Incluso se sentó sobre ella para que los cierres se acercaran pero nada. A si es que tomó su móvil.

De: Tony

"Pepper puse todo lo que me pediste en la maleta pero no cierra… "

Pepper en su oficina no pudo evitar una sonrisa al revisar su móvil.

De: Pepper

"Deduzco que has puesto los trajes dentro de la maleta, pues los trajes debes llevarlos en los colgadores o se arrugan. En la maleta pone, las camisas, ropa interior, esas cosas"

De: Tony

"Pues podrías haber puesto eso en las instrucciones, creo que los trajes se arruinaron y me costaron más dinero que mi Audi R-8 E-Trón"

De: Pepper

"Llevas toda tu vida viajando, pensé que en algún momento te habías tomado la molestia de ver que los trajes no van dentro de la maleta"

De: Tony

"No tenía que tomarme esa molestia porque solía tener una hermosa asistenta que hacía ese trabajo. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

De: Pepper

"Gracias por lo de hermosa y ha sido un día ajetreado. Recuerda que en 2 horas sale el vuelo"

De Tony:

"Ya lo séeeeeee, Potts relájate. ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme con la maleta? No te mojarás esta vez lo prometo….

De: Pepper

Tony…haz tu maleta pronto, nos vemos más tarde, estoy ocupada…adiós.

De: Tony

"Una última cosa, puse un bóxer negro, uno blanco y una tanga de rayas blancas y negras, ¿está bien?"

Pepper no pudo evitar una carcajada. Pese a su terrible día Tony la había relajado un poco.

De: Pepper

"Creo que está bien, mientras no llegues solo en tanga de rayas a la reunión con los socios alemanes"

De: Tony.

"Pues yo también espero que no, nos vemos más tarde linda…adiós"

Pepper quedó boquiabierta, leía una y otra vez el mensaje, ¿Linda? ¿Linda? ¿Una hermosa asistente? De todos los años que ha trabajado al lado de Tony él jamás ha tratado a una mujer de linda ¿y se lo dice a ella? No puede evitar sonrojarse y dibujar una leve sonrisa estúpida según ella, en su rostro.

Una hora más tarde Pepper pasaba por su departamento a buscar su equipaje con la ayuda de Happy, luego pusieron rumbo al aeródromo de Stark Industries dónde estaba Tony curiosamente esperando con sus trajes sobre el auto y una maleta a su lado.

Cuando Pepper bajó del auto se acercó al castaño que estaba afirmado en su Audi tranquilamente.

-Has llegado a la hora –Le dijo la pelirroja asombrada a unos metros de él.

-Te extrañaba – Le dijo el castaño como si nada, con mirada seductora que solo él puede poner.

Pepper se puso algo nerviosa ante el comentario del castaño, pero rápidamente su atención fue llevada hacia Happy quien estaba subiendo las maletas al avión.

-Será mejor que subas tu equipaje Tony –Dijo la pelirroja camuflando sus emociones. Dándole la espalda a Tony para subir al avión.

Tony se perdió en los movimientos de cadera de Pep, definitivamente algo le estaba pasando con Pepper, no puede ser que quede embobado cada vez que la ve y le diga cosas de esas que los idiotas les dicen a las mujeres en las películas.

Una vez en el avión, se sentaron uno al frente del otro, mientras abrochaban sus cinturones para el despegue.

-Siento que se me olvida algo…-Dijo Tony pensativo.

-Siempre suelo revisar la maleta durante el vuelo para ver si se queda algo, luego del despegue te ayudo con la tuya –le dijo Pepper amablemente.

Tony no despegaba su vista de Pepper, no se cansaba de mirarla, cómo tecleaba su blackberry con ágiles dedos, su mirada y su concentración puesta en documentos. Tony estudiaba cada movimiento disfrutando el poder verla. Pepper podía sentir los ojos de Tony clavados en ella pero no era capaz de levantar su mirada hacia él, el tan solo pensarlo la sonrojaba y no entendía el por qué, pues todos estos años ha podido controlar a la perfección esos sentimientos hacia su ex jefe, pero ahora era todo un reto el poder hacerlo, sobre todo porque Tony luego de ese beso se lo está poniendo muy difícil. Y esa mirada…Pepper no podía evitar derretirse ante esos ojos marrones. Por eso es que no quería mirarle.

Tony tenía un amago de sonrisa en su rostro, sabía perfectamente lo que causaba en Pepper, por eso es que había planeado el juego de seducción, ¿había algo más maravilloso que las mejillas de Pep sonrojadas? Se preguntaba el castaño mientras seguía mirándola.

-Bien ya se pueden desabrochar los cinturones, estamos en el cielo –Dijo el capitán de vuelo.

-Vamos a ver las maletas Tony –hablo la pelirroja por fin mirando los marrones que la seguían en cada movimiento.

Tony se puso de pie para seguir a Pepper hasta una de las habitaciones de del avión. Ella cogió la maleta de Tony…

-Está muy liviana, ¿estás seguro que pusiste tu ropa aquí?

-Si…no era mucho, solo camisas y ropa interior.

Y Pepper supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Abrió la maleta y las encontró. Tres camisas hecha pelota, ropa interior, perfumes, lociones y nada más.

-¿Dónde viene la ropa que usarás cuando no estés en reunión?

El castaño se quedó callado mirando la maleta y a Pepper.

La pelirroja suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cara en total gesto de enfado.

-En mi defensa- dijo el castaño –Puse todo lo que me pediste en la maleta y…

-¿Dónde están los zapatos?

El castaño nuevamente se quedó mirando la maleta.

-Dios Tony! ¿Cómo no sabes que ropa llevar en un viaje?

-Pepper puse lo que pediste, no nombraste ropa de calle ni zapatos.

-¿Entonces si no te digo que lleves equipaje en el viaje vas a andar desnudo?

-Pues….

-Ni me respondas Tony.

Tony sonrió ante su irresponsabilidad del equipaje, siempre tenía que ser un desastre.

-Vamos Pep no te enfades, iremos de compras en cuanto aterricemos y así te eliges algo para ti como regalo mío para enmendar el mal rato. ¿Te parece? –Le dijo el castaño acercándose peligrosamente.

Pepper estaba seria, su rostro no movía ni un músculo –Está bien Tony. Pero vas a aprender a hacer una maleta, que quede claro!

-Tú mandas. –le dijo en voz baja Tony mientras ponía sus manos morenas sobre los hombros de Pepper, sin quitar sus ojos marrones de los azules de Pepper. Cuando una de sus manos subió por el cuello de la pelirroja para sumergirse en el pelirrojo cabello, ella reaccionó.

-Tengo que revisar mi maleta –Y salió de la proximidad de Tony para dirigirse a la otra habitación.

Tony se quedó en su sitio observando como Pepper con su hermoso cuerpo y esos maravillosos ajos azules se alejaban de él. No sería para nada fácil la conquista, pero ya estaba decidido, no iba a descansar y este viaje sería el principio de…ni si quiera sabía lo que sería.

Durante el vuelo se cruzaban miradas y Tony intentaba acercarse a Pepper pero ella estaba ocupada planeando el itinerario del viaje. A si es que él se dedicó a jugar play y a beber algo de whisky, aunque Pepper lo regañaba cada vez que volvía a llenar su copa.

Cuanto aterrizaron era pleno día en Alemania y hacía un día maravilloso, a si es que fueron a dejar las maletas al hotel y ver sus habitaciones, para luego, como lo habían planeado, irse de compras.

Tony rogó, rogó y rogó hasta que Pepper no le quedó más opción. Entraron a esa tienda que quería Tony, tenía una ropa bastante extraña, de muchos colores fuertes. Sin embargo lo que no sabía Pepper era que Tony solo lo hacía para que se le pasara el enojo por el desastre del equipaje.

La pelirroja se sentó en un sillón de la colorida tienda mientras Tony comenzaba a elegir las ropas para llevárselas al probador.

En unos minutos Tony salió del probador con su primera tenida de ropa. Un short naranja de lycra muy ajustado y corto y una polera de la misma tela, rosada con un oso en la parte frontal a la altura del pecho.

Pepper desvió solo un momento su mirada a Tony pero quedó impactada cuando lo vio. Una carcajada salió sin querer de su boca y sus manos cubrieron su rostro sin poder contener la tentación de risa. Solo se quitaba los dedos de los ojos para mirar a Tony que posaba frente al espejo y se los volvía a cubrir para seguir riendo.

-Qué….¿no te gusta?- pregunto el castaño serio mirando cómo se reía.

Nuevamente se metió al probador el castaño para salir con una calza morada larga y ajustada a la pierna y un abrigo de piel blanco sin manga.

-¿Qué tal ahora?-Preguntó inocente.

Pepper no podía modular palabras, la risa le invadía cada parte de su cuerpo. Se retorcía violentamente en el asiento, casi le faltaba el aliento.

Tony comenzó a reír al ver a Pepper sin poder contener su risa.

-Vamos Pep pruébate algo… -le pidió Tony.

Pepper solo con su cabeza negó, aún no podía recuperar el aliento para poder articular las palabras.

Tony se acercó a su asiento y la tomó de las manos para tironearla.

-Pruébate algo, será un viaje inolvidable si lo haces.

Pepper al ver a Tony vestido así, solo se le ocurrió que podía ser una buena idea, pasarlo bien un rato no hacía mal.

-Está bien, buscaré algo… -dijo la pelirroja cuando se comenzaba a perder en las coloridas prendas.

Cuando llegó se metió al lado del probador de Tony, quedaron de salir en 2 minutos.

Pepper más que rápido comenzó a ponerse las prendas. Una falda plato muy pero muy elevada, casi como los trajes de ballét, era color rojo con amarillo. Una polera color calipso de lycra ajustada que le dejaba ver un poco la panza. Para rematar un sombrero amarillo con plumas, enorme, tanto que las alas de este caían y le cubrían un tanto su rostro.

Tony se había puesto esta vez una calza larga de leopardo y una polera rosada que le cubría solo los pectorales, dejando su esculpido abdomen totalmente a la vista.

Como lo acordaron a los 2 minutos salieron de sus probadores, se abrieron las puertas y ahí estaban sin poder controlar la risa. Tony se agachaba y apretaba con sus manos su panza. Pepper estaba afirmada de una barra cerca del espejo para no caerse de risa. Cuando recobraron el aire Tony tomó su móvil y comenzó a hacerle fotos a Pepper, luego Pepper a Tony y luego ambos posando al frente del espejo de formas muy divertidas.

Así siguieron probándose ropas y las risas resonaban frente al local. No se compraron nada pero Tony dejó una buena suma de dinero por las molestias. Luego de eso se fueron a las tiendas más exclusivas. Allí Tony comenzó a elegir su ropa de andar, zapatos adecuados a su traje y camisas nuevas, ya que las otras estaban hechas un desastre. También se compró un traje que le gustó.

Pepper mientras tanto veía un par de vestidos que le gustaron, se los probó mientras Tony estaba ocupado, luego se fue a los zapatos y eligió unos de acorde a los vestidos.

Tony tomó toda la ropa y le quitó la que llevaba Pepper para ir a pagar, con reclamos de Pepper de que ella podía pagar sus cosas Tony canceló y se fueron de la tienda. Pese a eso, seguían con una risa estampada en sus rostros por la tarde entretenida en Alemania.

Se fueron al hotel, cenaron y luego partieron a sus habitaciones. Tony imploró que se quedaran un rato en el bar pero al otro día era la importantísima reunión a si es que Pepper no accedió y ella misma se asesoró de que Tony se pusiera pijama y se acostara.

Al otro día en la reunión Tony estaba aburrido, le preguntaban cosas y él respondía más o menos lo que entendía, sin embargo fue bastante bien. De hecho fue todo un éxito gracias a Pepper, ella mostró los planes de inversión y los futuros proyectos en una presentación impecable. Los alemanes se tomaron un poco de tiempo para discutir, hasta que por fin accedieron a ser socios. A si es que se fueron a almorzar tras una invitación de los altos mandos de la empresa alemana. Fue un almuerzo lleno de risas aunque Tony no le prestaba mucha atención a la tertulia, él estaba más pendiente de Pepper quien hablaba un perfecto alemán. Cuando terminó el almuerzo y la conversación, ya se había hecho un poco tarde, a si es que se fueron al hotel. Al otro día despegaban de regreso a Estados Unidos.

-Tenemos que celebrar Pepper, fue todo un éxito.

-Tony mañana debemos regresar, deberíamos descansar.

-Por favor, sal a relucir uno de tus vestidos…solo un par de copas lo prometo.

Pepper suspiró

-Vamos Pep te lo mereces, un relajo, esto fue un éxito, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Está bien, me daré una ducha. ¿En una hora y media está bien?

-Te recojo en tu habitación –se apresuró a decir el castaño.

Pepper estaba despampanante, ese vestido formal pero a la vez casual, color negro, tela suave y opaca. Dejaba su hombro derecho totalmente descubierto. Llegaba un poco más arriba de su rodilla dando lugar a relucir sus interminables y hermosas piernas. Taco del mismo color del vestido. Sencillo pero no perdía su elegancia y sensualidad. Llevaba el pelo suelto con unas juguetonas ondas.

Cuando tocaron la puerta, Pepper se daba los últimos retoques de maquillaje, rápidamente tomó su cartera, se hizo de valor y a paso lento pero seguro se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con esos expectantes ojos marrones…..

**Lo sé, sé que me odian por dejar el capítulo ahí….justo ahí…soy una total inconsciente y mala persona, no deben decírmelo ya lo sé.**

**Bueno chicas espero les haya gustado, sinceramente. Como nunca está de más recordar que acepto opiniones y sugerencias. Pues así puedo mejorar cada día. Y Bueno decir que acá no hable mucho de sentimientos ya que quería que fuera más cómico. Peeeero en el próximo capi si que habrán sentimientos desvelados.**

**Agradezco cordialmente a:**

**Raven Sakura: Amiga pues llegó pronto el capi. Espero que te haya gustado, un abrazo y hablamos en las perfectas **

**Ale Downey Stark- Potts: Jajajaja realmente gracias y desgracia unidas jajajaja. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Un abrazo **

**SelenitaLunar: Amiga espero que este capítulo no te decepcione tanto. Y bueno como siempre agradecer tus comentarios, pues me hacen crecer cada día. Hablamos en las perfectas querida amiga, abrazos **

**Maureen Stark: Jajaja si amí también me encanta el tire y afloje. Es los más coqueto que puede haber. Espero te haya gustado este capi, Un abrazo.**

**Pgrr: Siento mucho la demora, y aunque creo que ente capi quedarás más impaciente espero te haya gustado **

**Miruris: Amiga gracias por tu comentario, me emocioné mucho. Solo espero este capi no decepcione. Espero también que lo hayas disfrutado mucho, hablamos en las perfectas, abrazos **

** : Pues espero esa ida a Malibú, haber si me decido a comprar el sitio, igual vendo mi casa de Laja **


	5. La cena

**Creo que estoy enloqueciendo….estoy subiendo capis muy seguidos, creo que la inspiración llegó para quedarse, solo espero les guste el capi **

-Hola…

Tony no respondía absolutamente nada, estaba impactado con la boca levemente abierta aunque estaba sujetando su mandíbula que se empeñaba por caer abruptamente el suelo al ver esa belleza al frente de él.

-¿Estás bien?- insistió ella.

-Si…lo siento es que…Pepper estás hermosa.

Pepper sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse ante la mirada tan insinuante de Tony.

-Bien vamos- por fin dijo el castaño.

Tomó a Pepper de la mano para sacarla de la habitación, ese roce de manos causó en ambos algo inexplicable, era como energía pura, Tony creía que ni cuando se puso por primera vez el reactor ARK sintió una electricidad así como la que sentía en un simple roce con su ex asistenta. Un leve cruce de miradas mientras Tony acentuaba ese roce y la mano de Pepper se deslizaba suavemente por la suya para finalmente separarse. Bajaron en ascensor, la mezcla de pasión y cariño se podía sentir en el ambiente.

Salieron del hotel y un auto los esperaba, Tony llevó a Pepper a un exclusivo restaurant de Alemania para cenar, estuvo muy bien, la comida maravillosa y el vino era lo mejor, ambos risueños se cruzaban insinuantes miradas de seducción pero la cosas estaba solo que empezaba.

Luego de la buenísima cena Tony llevó a Pepper a otro lugar con un poco más de ambiente, igualmente era exclusivo pero la barra era lo mejor, ambos estaban allí pidiendo tragos típicos del país para celebrar el gran éxito de Pepper con los nuevos socios.

-Un brindis por ti Pepper, por el logro que sumas como CEO de la empresa y por lo hermosa que te ves esta noche.

Pepper sonrió levemente mientras su azulina mirada se perdía irremediablemente en los sensuales marrones.

Por fin Tony se decidió a sacar a bailar a Pepper, nuevamente ese roce de manos mientras la llevaba a la pista.

Sólo se podía concentrar en aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban tímidamente, ambos sumergidos en una mirada sugerente e inexplicable mientras sus cuerpos se dejaban llevar por la suave melodía. Tony disfrutaba la chispeante energía que recorría la palma de su mano izquierda puesta en la parte baja de la espalda de Pepper.

Seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientas se acercaban cada vez más, Tony ponía delicadamente más presión en su mano izquierda apretando la espalda de Pepper, solo quería estar más cerca de ella, sentir más intensamente su olor, ese olor embriagante, podría vivir toda la vida pegado al cuello de Pepper tan solo para sentir su exquisito olor dulce y a la vez sensual, una mezcla muy peligrosa luego de unas copas y unos bailes apretados.

Pepper con sus brazos enredados en el cuello de Tony, se tomaba la libertad de rozar sutilmente su cabello. Cuantas veces había soñado con tener sus manos enredadas en el cabello castaño y rebelde de Tony. Y ahora era la oportunidad pero esa lucha interna entre lo correcto e incorrecto seguía latente, aparte de no estar segura sobre las intenciones de Tony, si solo la quería para llevarla a la cama, ella sabía que Tony solo buscaba eso en las mujeres, pero definitivamente jamás lo había visto comportarse con una mujer de la manera en que lo está haciendo ahora, pero aún así no estaba segura, ha podido llevar sus sentimiento por su ex jefe ocultos por mucho tiempo, sin dar mayores problemas, pero ahora, realmente no sabía precisamente lo que estaba pasando, tampoco sabe que está pasando por la cabeza de Tony, si tan solo tuviera algo de seguridad, de que él no se va a ir a la mañana siguiente de acostarse con ella ¿Estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo? ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar? ¿Quería dejarse llevar? ¿Al menos solo por esta noche?

Ya no se miraban mientras bailaban, pues Tony se había encargado de acercarse tanto a Pepper que su mejilla derecha estaba perfectamente en contacto con la mejilla derecha de Pepper. El castaño podía sentir el sutil aliento tibio de Pepper cerca de su oreja, era algo que jamás había experimentado, pues él era un conquistador nato, un par de palabras y tenía a cualquier mujer que quisiera en su cama, pero Pepper era inmune a eso y tampoco le apetecía que fuera así, tenía la necesidad de sentir cada milímetro de ella, ver cada gesto, sentir su olor, perderse en su mirada azul, disfrutar de sus movimientos y escucharla hablar. No podía negar que Pepper causaba algo en él ¿Qué significaba ese algo? Aún no podía descifrarlo, pero la necesitaba cerca, aún no podía olvidar aquel beso en la azotea y esa piel suave y mojada en Malibú. Movió su cabeza lentamente para llegar con su rostro cerca de ese apetecible hombro descubierto, aquella piel blanca salpicada por esas sensuales pecas le llamaban como si fuera un caramelo para un niño.

Pepper se estremeció al sentir el roce áspero de la barba de Tony sobre su descubierto hombro, comenzaba a respirar un tanto más agitada y pudo notar que Tony estaba perdidamente entusiasmado rozando con su barba y sutilmente con su labio inferior su hombro casi en el comienzo del cuello. Ya se imaginaba esa barba y esos labios rozándole su rostro antes de llegar a un beso profundo, dejándose llevar como aquella vez en la azotea

Las miles de sensaciones se estaban volviendo cada vez más intensas y se podía notar en sus respiraciones. Tony dolorosamente decidió dejar el sobre-estimulado hombro de Pepper para mirarla, ahora más cerca, casi rozando sus narices. Ya casi no podían contener las ganas de volver a besarse, pero Pepper pese a su descontrol estaba algo consciente aún de que estaban en público, a si es que por ningún motivo iba a permitirse besar a Tony.

-Deberíamos volver Tony, es un poco tarde…

-Está bien linda...

Tony sacó con esfuerzo su mano de la espalda de Pepper , la tomó del brazo para llevarla hacia la salida, el auto los esperaba para llevarlos de vuelta al hotel. Por el camino hablaron sobre la comida, la cena y los tragos, ninguno se atrevía a hablar sobre el baile. Pepper no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles para ambos y aunque se moría de ganas de que pasara algo más con Tony seguía pensando que sería un gran error.

Tony no podía dejar de mirar a Pepper, pues realmente estaba hermosa aquella noche, pero no sabía si avanzar en la seducción o no, pues no quería arruinarlo, había sido una noche fantástica en Alemania y ¿si intentaba besarla y ella se enfadaba? No quería pensar que por culpa de su ansiedad perdería la oportunidad con Pepper, pues ahora estaba más seguro que a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a él. Pero realmente no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, jamás había estado en esta instancia. De hecho jamás había tenido una cita y no sabía si considerar esta noche con Pepper la primera, ni si quiera sabía que hacían las parejas en una primera cita, estaba totalmente perdido.

Así mientras se miraban y conversaban con su yo interno llegaron al hotel, bajaron y subieron al ascensor que a esas horas de la madrugada estaba vacío.

El nerviosismo los invadió a ambos, solos en el ascensor mientras subían una buena cantidad de pisos.

-Lo has pasado bien –preguntó cariñosamente Tony.

-Si Tony gracias, de verdad te agradezco esta noche, ha sido maravillosa –respondió la pelirroja sinceramente.

-Gracias ti por hacer esta noche inolvidable y por este gran convenio que has logrado para Stark Industries –El castaño tomó la mano de Pepper y lentamente mientras su mano disfrutaba la cálida piel de ella, se la llevó hacia el rostro, sin dejar de mirarla, depositó un suave beso en el dorso de la pequeña y delicada mano.

Pepper expectante sintió los labios tibios de Tony en su mano ¿realmente estaba pasando? estaba a punto de dejarse llevar. El castaño lentamente llevó la mano de Pepper hacia el lugar de donde la había cogido, pero al momento de soltarla no lo hizo, si no que, comenzó un suave recorrido con sus dedos por la fina y delicada mano de Pepper, pasado por la palma, llegando a su muñeca, ascendiendo dolorosa y lentamente por su antebrazo. Su mirada puesta fijamente en los azules de la bella mujer que tenía en frente mientras la sensación del tacto lo hacía navegar en aguas jamás vistas antes. Estaba descubriendo el sin número de sensaciones y emociones entremezcladas en tan solo un sutil y simple roce.

Pepper no podía más, Tony estaba ahí, acariciándole y mirándole de una manera jamás vista. Era el lugar y momento perfectos, esa leve caricia que la estaba llevando a perderse en las miles de sensaciones que estaba viviendo en tan solo un instante. Lo quería, solo podía pensar en que quería demasiado a Tony aunque no se lo permitiera ni si quiera pensarlo, menos decirlo. Pero ahí estaba, hecha un mar de sensaciones con un simple roce en su brazo y ya sentía que todo su mundo pendía de un hilo para caer rendida a Tony, el hombre que definitiva e irremediablemente había querido todos estos años y seguía queriendo. Y ahora estaba a un paso de desvelar todos esos sentimientos que guardó secreta y cuidadosamente durante largo tiempo.

Tony comenzó sin darse cuenta a acercarse a Pepper, tembloroso y lleno de nerviosismo su rostro comenzó a buscar el de Pepper. Jamás había sentido que el tiempo se detuviera antes de dar un beso, pero ahora mismo parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba y ahí estaba, sintiendo sutilmente el aliento de Pepper en su rostro.

Una campana los alertó y cortó el momento inesperadamente. Se abrió la puerta del ascensor y una pareja entró, ambos un poco borrachos se reían ruidosamente mientras se besuqueaban y toqueteaban escandalosamente.

Pepper miraba la escenita muy incómoda mientras Tony con su rostro contraído con el enojo que le había provocado la interrupción de la parejita del momento.

Por fin llegaron al piso donde estaban sus habitaciones, salieron rápidamente, pues no querían seguir mirando posiciones del kamasutra en el ascensor.

Tony muy caballero fue a dejar a Pepper a la puerta de su habitación, estaba nervioso, realmente no sabía qué hacer, si tan solo no lo hubiesen interrumpido en el ascensor cuando se había hecho de valor para besar a Pepper. Pero la verdad era que Tony no quería arruinar las cosas, no quería pasar por lo mismo que tuvo que pasar cuando besó a Pepper la primera vez, no quería escuchar que todo había sido un error cuando para él había sido magnifico. No estaba dispuesto a eso, menos con los avances que había logrado esta noche maravillosa.

-En la puerta de su habitación señorita Potts –Le dijo él juguetón esperando alguna señal que le dijera qué hacer.

-Que caballero señor Stark, muchas gracias.

Pepper pasó su tarjeta electrónica en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió. Se giró para mirar al castaño, indecisa de si despedirse o no, realmente ambos estaban como dos adolescentes sin saber qué hacer.

-Bien…mañana tenemos un largo viaje Tony…

-Si…

Y seguían mirándose cómo diciendo ¿y ahora qué?

-Bueno…Buenas Noches Tony –dijo la pelirroja.

Era la última oportunidad, ¿la besaba o no?...debía decidirse, era el momento o tendría que esperar quién sabe cuánto…Pepper estaba entrando a la habitación.

-Que descanses Pep, te veo mañana…

Y fueron las últimas palabras antes de que Pepper cerrara la puerta de la habitación.

Tony se quedó afuera tomándose la cabeza, se sentía un cobarde, ¿de cuándo le daba tanto miedo dar un beso? Su oportunidad, era su oportunidad, ¿y si toca la puerta y en cuanto Pepper abra la besa así sin más?...Oh cómo pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a tener esos labios en los suyos.

Se afirmó en la puerta con el puño cerrado para tocar, respirada agitadamente, puso su frente contra la puerta para tranquilizarse.

Pepper estaba en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí mismo, había sido tan intenso y aunque su conciencia le decía que no, en contra de todo lo que pensaba y lo que creía sobre Tony…esperaba un beso, con solo rozar esos labios apetecibles se hubiese conformado. No sabía exactamente cómo sentirse, si aliviada porque no había pasado absolutamente nada comprometedor o devastada por la misma razón. Afirmó su frente en la puerta para tranquilizarse.

Allí estaban, ambos con la frente en la puerta casi a la misma altura, solo ese trozo de madera los separaba de sus ansiadas ganas de besarse…

Pepper se decidió por ir a la cama, al fin y al cabo sería un largo viaje, a si es que era mejor descansar en vez de darle tantas vueltas a algo que no pasó. Aunque se quedaba con la satisfacción de que fue una gran noche junto a Tony.

Tony decidió que había pasado mucho tiempo y que Pepper probablemente estaría metida en su cama, a si que también decidió ir a la cama en su habitación, ya era un hecho, le dio miedo besar a Pepper ¿Por qué? No lo sabe o no lo quiere reconocer…simplemente no la quiere perder….

**Lo sé, sé que me odian con todo su ser y lo que más les gustaría en este momento es darme una buena paliza con un bate de beisbol o un palo de golf. Pues yo también quiero golpearme una y otra vez, siento que la cosa haya terminado así. Pero…¿no creen que le da un toque a la historia?...no?...no….**

**Quiero dar las gracias cordiales a:**

**SelenitaLunar: sé que me odias amiga, pero pronto se te pasará jajaja, bueno se acabó la espera pero a la vez sigue xDDD. Bueno espero te guste amiga, hablamos en las pervert….quiero decir las perfectas :D**

**Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Jajaja me imagino, yo a veces ando en el metro y leo los fics y también muero de risa y la gente me mira raro xDDD. Siento hacer sufrir tu corazón y siento seguir haciéndolo sufrir **** pero le da más intriga a la historia. Un abrazo linda, que estés muy bien.**

**Miruris: Bueno amiga sii, de hecho me basé en el vestido de Hugo Boss, es que se veía hermosa Gwyneth, es irremediablemente divina **** me alegro que te haya gustado el capi y espero también este te guste, aunque sigue quedando la intriga **** besotes hablamos en las pervertidas…quiero decir las perfectas :D**

**Raven Sakura: Bueno amiga la respuesta a tu pregunta "¿Pasará algo en la cena?" creo que ha quedado respondida….oooooohhhh lo siento sé que me odias en estos momentos pero me encanta cuando quedan ahí justooo, justooo y los interrumpen jajajaja. Soy especial lo sé. Nos hablamos en las pervertidas…quiero decir en las perfectas xDDD besos amiga **

**Maureen Stark: ooohhh sí sería una maravilla ver esas fotos xD. Bueno amiga espero te haya gustado este capi aunque sigue quedando la intriga en que pasará…un abrazo te cuidas muchísimo **

**Carito 1993: Querida compatriota que bueno que te haya gustado esta nueva historia jajaja, yuhuuu me alegra mucho. Mañana creo subiré un nuevo capi de Y Luego. Un abrazo a la distancia **


	6. Solo tú

**Bueno solo quiero que la espera valga la pena con este capi, disfrútenlo y espero sus opiniones.**

Hace 7 días que estaban de regreso en california luego de su viaje en Alemania y verdaderamente tenía bastante trabajo. Pepper estaba sentada frente a su gran escritorio de Stark Industries con un nudo en la garganta, pues Tony se había ido a una misión junto a Rhodes y el objetivo era atrapar al líder de los 10 anillos. Por más que le pidió que no fuera, Tony no dio su brazo a torcer, pues ellos fueron los causantes de su secuestro y aún no pagaban por eso. Rhodes los había por fin localizado y tenían un plan para capturar a todos.

Pero ahí estaba, llevaba 4 días preocupada, pensando cada segundo en lo que Tony podía estar pasando en los crudos desiertos de Afganistán, no había caso en negarlo, lo quería, siempre lo quiso, desde el momento en que lo conoció y ahora, luego de esos intensos acercamientos que habían tenido durante el último tiempo y sobre todo ese beso en la azotea, las emociones se le revolvían en su interior y esa parte racional de su cerebro estaba cada vez más apagada, solo aquellos sentimientos puros e incontrolables la inundaban cada vez que pensaba en él, en su ex jefe, amigo y hombre de sus sueños…Tony.

La sobresaltó su Blackberry, era Rhodes en la línea, su corazón comenzó a dar fuertes latidos contra su pecho…

-James! –Respondió sobresaltada -¿Cómo están?

-Estamos bien Pepper, ya vamos de regreso, pero sabes…vimos cosas que…cosas fuertes Pep, prisioneros torturados y...

-Dios Mío!

-Tony no se encuentra muy bien, quiero decir él está bien, no está herido pero creo que lo que vio lo dejo…

-Entiendo, entiendo, Dios...estaré en la mansión cuando lleguen…

-Yo debo ir a reportarme a la armada a si es que llegara Tony solo. Trata de hablar con él, a mí no me ha hablado durante 2 días.

-Oh Tony... gracias Rhodes.

La creciente preocupación de Pepper comenzaba a angustiarle, no sabía exactamente lo que Tony había visto allá donde estuvo secuestrado, tampoco él hablaba mucho de su estadía por aquellos horribles 3 meses en ese lugar donde gracias al cielo llegó sano y salvo, bueno entre comillas ya que su pecho tiene la dolorosa marca de lo sufrido.

Rápidamente abandonó su oficina para dirigirse a Malibú y esperar a Tony, al llegar comenzó a preparar algo de sopa de pollo, suponía que él llegaría con ganas de comer, preparó algunos utensilios del botiquín, pues la experiencia que tenía luego de cada misión de Tony ya le daban una pista de lo que hacer en esos casos.

Un ruido la sobresaltó, era en el taller, eso le avisaba que Tony había llegado. Bajó de inmediato por las escaleras, ingresó su código en la puerta acristalada para inmediatamente ingresar.

Allí estaba Tony, golpeando el traje con un tubo metálico, lleno de ira, jamás lo había vista así. Pepper se quedó parada mirándolo, la cosa no pintaba para nada bien….

-Tony…¿qué haces?... -dijo angustiada.

El castaño no paró, golpeaba con fuerza la Mark 4.

-Tony por favor basta –Comenzó Pepper un tanto desesperada pero tratando de mantener la calma.

-Sal de aquí Potts! –fue el estruendoso grito de Tony.

-No...No pienso irme a ninguna parte Tony, deja de hacer eso….-elevó su tono de voz también pero lo dijo de forma tranquila.

-Mierda Potts! Sal de aquí!

Pepper comenzó a llorar, Tony estaba descontrolado, no sabía cómo actuar, jamás lo había visto así, era horrible aquella escena y realmente no sabía si irse o quedarse.

Tony siguió dándole fuertes azotes a la armadura que yacía en el suelo y propinándole patadas con rabia. Hasta que se cansó y soltó la barra metálica quedando parado, agitado, aún con su furia latente. Se giró para mirar a Pepper que estaba parada temerosa, nerviosa, su rostro lleno de pavor llorando, pero aún esos ojos azules que tanto añoraba estaban ahí, vivos, mirando lo que él hacía.

-No llores Potts…no merezco ni la mitad de una lágrima de nadie.

-Tony por favor….¿que está pasando?… -Siguió Pepper sollozando.

-Por favor vete….Vete Potts –Y unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro herido de Tony –Déjame solo.

-No… -le dijo en voz baja.

-Pep…

Y Pepper se acercó con tranquilidad a él, poniéndose en frente. Tony no quería levantar su mirada, odiaba que lo vieran así, expuesto y vulnerable, con sus emociones a flor de piel.

-Estoy aquí y no pienso abandonarte Tony –le dijo Pepper aún soltando lágrimas.

-Pep debes alejarte de mí –Por fi el castaño levantó su mirada –soy un mierda, nadie debe acercarse a mi…

-Tony qué estás diciendo…

-Pepper tú no viste lo que yo…Mierda! Pepper, había personas, torturadas, personas que no pudimos salvar, niños que murieron en mis brazos porque no alcanzaba a llegar a un hospital con ellos. Gente inocente, que por mi culpa tuvieron que pagar con sus vidas el maldito error que cometí.- decía Tony lleno de angustia.

-Tony sabes que las cosas cambiaron, tú ya no haces armas y…

-Pepper no entiendes, las armas siguen ahí, tienen un arsenal aún y yo…solo mataba y mataba a hijos de puta, sin preguntarme si quiera si soy el indicado de hacer justicia.

Pepper solo podía observar la angustia de Tony que reflejaba en sus ojos -Tony es la única forma de ayudar, sabes que esa gente es mala y si no las detienes seguirán matando y torturando…

-¿Por qué yo? Pepper quién soy yo…yo inicié todo este desastre y ahora me las doy del ridículo Justiciero envuelto en lata. Yo no soy el indicado Pepper, lo único que he hecho es hacer daño…

-Eso no es verdad!…

-Pepper maldita sea, no salvamos a nadie en esa cueva, todos estaban destinados. Nadie sobrevivió… y es mi maldita culpa! Jamás debí haber hecho armas, jamás debí hacer este endemoniado traje! –Tony volvió a descontrolarse, comenzó a tirar las cosas que estaban en los muebles y mesas cercanas.

-Tony por favor no sigas….Tony!…-Pepper solo podía llorar al ver la desesperación del castaño. Pero se armó de valor y lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros haciendo que él la mirara.

-A mí me salvaste!...cometimos errores Tony, todos cometimos errores, pero tú con la ayuda de ese traje me salvaste…por favor no sigas diciendo que no eres el indicado por que sí lo eres.

-Pepper soy una mala persona…debes alejarte….en vez de ayudar hago daño a la gente…

-Pues deberías leer tu correspondencia maldita sea! –Le gritó Pepper pasando de la angustia al enojo.

Tony la observó, no entendía a que venía eso… -¿Qué?

-Eres un idiota por pensar algo así –Pepper lo cogió de la mano tironeándolo para subir, Tony de mala gana la siguió, aún con su angustia dibujada en su bello rostro maltratado por la misión.

Pepper lo obligó a que se sentara en el sofá de la sala ordenándole altaneramente que se quedara allí. Fue al mueble que estaba en frente y cogió un conjunto de unos 15 sobres y se los dejó en la mesita que estaba cerca de él.

-Échales un vistazo Tony…

Él comenzó a abrirlas dudando al principio, no sabía de que se trataba lo que Pepper hacía, hasta que prontamente se dio cuenta.

Dibujos de su traje, familias felices, paisajes con solo frases gigantes escritas por niños …"gracias Iron Man por salvar a mi Papá, a mi mamá, a mi familia". Las 15 cartas que tenía en frente solo eran de agradecimiento por su labor como héroe.

Tony no podía evitar leer las cartas con cierta emoción y toda su ira y angustia se fue lentamente disolviendo al leer cada palabra, cada frase y cada dibujo dedicado en exclusiva a su gran labor.

Pepper llegó con una enorme bolsa y de un tirón las vació sobre la mesita en donde el castaño leía las cartas. Una enorme cantidad de cartas cayeron a la mesa y al suelo, eran muchísimas, como para estar una semana entera leyéndolas.

-Por si aún te quedan dudas de la gran ayuda que propicias a este mundo Tony –Le dijo Pepper sentándose a su lado.

Tony la miró y una sonrisa tímida comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. Juntos comenzaron a leer la enorme cantidad de correspondencia de Tony. Reían por los dibujos, las frases y las sonrisas comenzaba a inundar la gran sala de la mansión en Malibú.

Por su puesto no fueron capaces de leer todas las cartas, antes de que Pepper enviara a Tony a darse una buena ducha mientras ella preparaba la mesa para comer.

Después de un rato, cuando Pepper preparaba una ensalada de espinaca, abruptamente fue arrebatada de sus quehaceres por los fuertes brazos de Tony que se abrazaban a su cuerpo sin previo aviso.

Tony sin más sintió la necesidad de tenerla cerca y la abrazó sumergiendo su rostro en el pelirrojo cabello de Pepper, absorbiendo ese aroma que lo tranquilizaba y que le hacía sentir miles de emociones.

-Gracias Pepper…. –Fueron las sinceras palabras de Tony mientras seguía abrazado a ella.

Pepper no dijo palabra alguna, solo correspondió aquel abrazo tranquilizador que Tony tanto necesitaba, puso sus manos en el cabello castaño para acariciarlo lentamente y con mucha suavidad. Se quedaron así un instante disfrutándose mutuamente y Tony en su interior agradecíao tener cerca a aquella maravillosa mujer. Definitivamente ya comenzaba a sentir que no podía vivir sin ella, pues ella lo mantenía firme, en pie, ella era la única capaz de sacarlo a delante porque simplemente ella era la única persona que creía firmemente en él.

Se separaron levemente sin romper el contacto de sus brazos que sujetaban posesivamente el cuerpo del otro. Se miraron, sus ojos llenos de sinceridad transmitían todas las emociones que sentían en ese momento, aquel momento en donde solo eran ellos, dónde cada sentimiento se comenzaba a disipar por todo su cuerpo, inundando cada célula, haciendo fluir las sensaciones de una forma incontrolable. No eran necesarias las palabras, pues se conocían demasiado bien para saber lo que cada uno estaba pensando y solo coincidían en un pensamiento…esas inmensas ganas de besarse, de dejarse llevar por un beso. Tony sentía que era lo único que necesitaba, no necesitaba comida ni agua, solo a ella, solo sus labios, porque de antemano sentía que ese beso le brindaría paz, esa paz que necesita cuando las cosas en su cabeza no andan bien y solo Pepper es capaz de disipar los malos pensamientos. Se acercó, sin quitar la mirada en esos azules que lo miraban expectantes, sin rechazo, esos ojos azules en los que solo veía tranquilidad y cariño, lo que necesitaba, la necesitaba verdaderamente.

Pepper no pudo evitarlo, estaba sumergida en esos marrones y ver a Tony tan vulnerable le había abierto su corazón, pues Tony también es un ser humano con sentimientos y realmente jamás pensó verlo así, verlo sufrir por la injusticia, por los errores, verlo arrepentido. Todo eso la hizo darse cuenta que Tony sí es capaz de amar, que sí es capaz de anhelar algo. Es un hombre nuevo, realmente Tony es el hombre que siempre ella quiso que fuera y que ahora está frente a ella revelando su necesidad, la necesidad que ella también compartía, la necesidad de ese beso tan esperado.

Y solo lo hizo, sus labios tímidamente comenzaron a rozarse sin apuro, con calma, lentamente, sintiendo en cada célula el sutil roce húmedo y cálido de los labios del otro. Sus alientos entrecortándose mutuamente ante tan leve contacto, ese leve contacto que para Tony lo significó todo, solo con rozar aquellos labios supo que no podría estar sin besarla toda la vida, que solo la quería para él, que Pepper era la mujer perfecta que lo sacó de la miseria, solo ella. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y sus ansias de más le pedían profundizar aquel beso, lo hizo pero pausadamente, atrapó los labios de Pepper entre los suyos jugueteando con ellos, sintiendo la extrema suavidad y dulzura de ellos.

Pepper no podía pensar en nada, ni en sus contradicciones, ni en los problemas que ese beso le traería, ni en sus prejuicios. Estaba ahí, entregada totalmente a ese hombre y tan solo era un beso. Sus manos entretejían el cabello del castaño tranquilizadoramente, mientras él iba aumentando la profundidad y la intensidad de sus labios contra los de ella. No se dio cuenta exactamente en qué momento su lengua jugueteaba con la de Tony en una danza maravillosamente intensa. No quería alejarse de él, definitivamente no quería abandonar sus labios, pero sus pulmones desesperados pedían aire.

Tony luego de disfrutar con su lengua cada rincón de los labios de Pepper se alejó muy lentamente, dolorosamente lento, quedando sus labios ansiosos por volver a juntarse. Pero Tony no se alejó lo suficiente como para que sus rostros dejaran de tocarse, pues cuando despegó sus labios de los de Pepper su frente quedó pegada a la de ella, respirando dificultosamente ante tamaña experiencia de beso que vivieron.

Por fin se dignaron a abrir los ojos, pues era tanta la conexión que ambos tenían que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, quedando los marrones sumergidos en los cariñosos azules.

-Por fin…-Dijo Tony en un susurro, relajando todo su cuerpo.

Pepper sonrió ante el comentario del castaño.

-Parece que vuelves a ser tú –Le dijo separando su frente de la de él para acariciarle su barbilla.

-Gracias a ti….

Pepper volvió a sonreír tímidamente mientras el castaño la miraba con sus ojos marrones desvelando sentimientos que jamás había desvelado con nadie.

-Debes comer Tony…

-Pero Pep…

-No quiero discutir, siéntate, te sirvo la sopa…

Tony sabía que discutir con Pepper no lo llevaría a nada, pues ella siempre conseguía lo que quería y era lo que más le encantaba. A si es que solo se separó levemente de ella pero en un descuido la apretó contra su cuerpo dándole inesperadamente otro beso, un beso corto y poco delicado pero muy juguetón. Cuando se separó le sonrió y se fue a sentar al amplio comedor.

Comieron mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, Pepper sabía que las imágenes que Tony había visto en Afganistán seguían dando vueltas en la cabeza de él, aunque éste se notaba más tranquilo y en paz.

-¿Te quedaras? ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó el castaño con aquellos ojos capaces de derretir el polo norte.

-Si quieres que me quede…lo haré –Le dijo ella tranquilamente.

-Necesito que te quedes…. –Le dijo él sinceramente volviendo a desvelar aquella necesidad de tener a Pepper, al menos por hoy…la necesitaba cerca.

Pepper le acarició el rostro y se paró de la mesa para recoger los platos y dejarlos en el fregadero. Tony observaba todos sus movimientos, aunque sus ojos de cansancio estaban esforzándose por no cerrarse. Ella se dio cuenta a si es que más que rápido terminó su labor y extendió su mano a Tony para que la siguiera. Él cogió aquella delicada mano, si había una persona en la que confiaba ciegamente era en Pepper y ella era capaz de saber sin que él le diga lo que realmente necesita.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio completamente ordenado Pepper sacó un pijama del closet para Tony y en el mismo lugar siguió hurgueteando uno para ella. Pero cuando se giró para dejarle el pijama a Tony éste ya se había metido a la cama, solo se podía ver parte de su torso descubierto. Pepper se acercó lentamente, pues parecía que él ya se había quedado dormido, le acarició suavemente el cabello y en cuanto lo hizo Tony abrió sus hermosos marrones cansados…

-Por favor duerme aquí…Pep necesito que duermas aquí…por favor. –Le dijo Tony y nuevamente y ese rostro de angustia y miedo volvía a aparecer…

Pepper no pudo evitar precuparse nevamente por Tony, ver su rostro de "por favor ayúdame" la sobrepasaba.

-Dormiré aquí pero debes ponerte pijama…

-Pep…por favor acuéstate de una vez…-Le dijo mientras sus ojos casi se cerraban sin poder detenerlos por el cansancio.

-Esta bién, llego en 5 minutos…

Pepper de inmediato tomó uno de los pijama de Tony y se metió al baño, allí se quitó el maquillaje rápidamente, lavó sus dientes y se puso el holgado y enorme pijama del castaño, cuando salió Tony aún seguía despierto esperándola.

Ella se metió a la cama y se puso frente a él, el castaño no sabía como pedírselo por que pese a que no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre dormir con una mujer, sabía perfectamente que es el hombre quien acuna en su pecho a la mujer. Pero ahora era él el que necesitaba eso, era él sediento de tranquilidad, de cariño y Pepper por supuesto supo de inmediato lo que el castaño quería.

-Ven aquí –Le dijo tiernamente mientras estiraba sus delicados brazos para acoger a Tony.

Él de inmediato se acunó en el pecho de Pepper mientras las pequeñas manos de ella acariciaban su espala y parte de su cabello. Tony la abrazó, dejándose llevar por el dulce aroma de Pepper y sacando las horrorosas imágenes que vio en Afganistán y que desearía jamás haberlas visto.

-Duerme Tony…descansa...

Fueron las últimas palabras que Tony escuchó antes de quedarse dormido en la inmensidad de una tranquilidad inexplicable. Solo agradecía que Pepper estuviera ahí con él. Realmente comenzaba a apreciar a las personas que estaban a su lado y sobre todo a Pepper, definitivamente algo le estaba pasando y estaba seguro de que al menos ya la quería…la quería demasiado….

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras y lectores, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y que les haya gustado, perdón si tiene muchos errores, he tenido muy poco tiempo libre **** Pero en fin, solo espero que les guste.**

**Agradezco cordialmente a…**

**Cyelito Lindo: Jajaja siento haberte hecho volar junto a las emociones de Pepper y a la vez caer por no concretar nada…espero este capi sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu review :D**

**Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y si, mejor no dañes tu palo de golf, aunque creo que después de este capi no será necesario un golpe, pues por fin han concretado un beso. Trata de leer los capis cuando estés sola jajajajaja. Y me alegra que el anterior te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste ****…Ah y no me molesta para nada que me digas Vale o Valeria **

**Carito1993: Muchas gracias por tus palabras compatriota, siempre me animas a seguir escribiendo y bueno, solo espero que este capi no te decepcione, un abrazo a la distancia **

**Davicho Cisterna: Amigo solo darte las gracias por siempre apoyarme en lo que es la escritura.**

**Maureen Stark: Jajja ya no será necesario el bate supongo xDDD. Espero sinceramente te haya gustado este capi y la verdad como siempre me emocionan tus palabras, es muy grato que a la gente le guste lo que escribes. Un abrazo **

**SelenitaLunar: Gracias amiga, morí con tus palabras, me emocioné muchos. Me da mucho ánimo escribir cuando lo que escribes tiene buena llegada y espero con este capítulo no decepcionarte, como bien sabes sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí y siempre trato de seguirlas para mejorar. Un abrazo y hablamos en las perfectas **

**Raven Sakura: Amiga entes de decirte cualquier cosa….YA QUIERO VER ESOS DIBUJOS DE CRAZY (enloqueciendo pervertidamente) jajajaja como siempre muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero este capítulo también te guste mucho y que no te decepcione, un abrazo amiga, hablamos en las perfectas pervertidas xD **

**Miruris: Amiga pervert! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, bueno solo espero haber dado la talla con este capítulo también, me emocioan que lo que escribo le guste a la gente, creo que me llena mucho y por eso sigo tratando de mejorar cada día. Bueno un abrazo a la distancia y creo que esta vez no me querrás golpear :D**


	7. Mi tormento

**Hola mis queridas, espero hayan tenido un muy buen fin de semana de Halloween y les hayan dado muchos dulces. Bueno un nuevo capítulos nos espera a si es que las dejo leer **

En cuanto despertó no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Tony aún acurrucado en su pecho durmiendo, Pepper le acarició levemente su cabello y con mucho cuidado trató de separarse de él sin despertarlo, pues Tony necesitaba descansar y dormir lo más posible.

Tony se removió un poco pero se acomodó y siguió profundamente dormido mientras Pepper tomaba su ropa que había puesto en la silla el día anterior. Cuando estuvo lista, miró a Tony que aún dormía, se acercó a la cama, se inclinó depositando un suave y tierno beso en sus labios. Cuando se separó una mano tibia la sujetó de la muñeca derecha…

-¿Ya te vas? –Habló el castaño luchando para que la luz no entrara a sus ojos.

-Sí, son las 6:30, debo ir a mi departamento y luego al trabajo…

-No, no vayas Pep…por favor –Le dijo abriendo sus ojos cansados.

-Tengo una reunión importante Tony…

Tony solo la miraba, asustado, temeroso de estar solo, realmente Pepper pudo notar que no era un capricho, pues sus ojos decían que realmente quería que ella se quedara.

-La reunión es a las 10, estaré con tigo hasta entonces, luego que termine la reunión me vengo para acá nuevamente…es lo único que puedo hacer –Le dijo Pepper mirándolo con ternura.

-Es suficiente –le dijo más tranquilo –Gracias Pepper.

Pepper se metió a la cama nuevamente, iba vestida pero no le importaba. Tony realmente estaba peor de lo que pensaba, algo importante debe haberle pasado en la misión.

-Tony –Comenzó Pepper mientras acariciaba su rostro acurrucado en su pecho – Puedes desahogarte, puedes decirme lo que pasó en Afganistán…

Pudo notar como el cuerpo de Tony se contrajo de inmediato ante sus palabras, pero tenía que seguir, esto no iba a parar hasta que Tony se liberará de eso que le atormentaba.

-Yo puedo ayudarte Tony, pero tienes que contarme, que viste, que fue lo…

-NO! –Fue el grito desesperado de Tony que se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió disparado de la habitación.

Pepper se levantó también de la cama y corrió persiguiéndolo –Tony! Por favor!...Tony!

Pero él no se detenía, era como que quisiera escapar de algo pero no sabía dónde ir, estaba desesperado y miraba pero parecía que no veía.

-Hey –Lo alcanzó Pepper poniendo su mano en el hombro de él, quién se asustó al contacto –Tony está bien, aquí estás bien, estoy con tigo.

Tony la miraba, sudoroso, confundido, agitado. Se abrazó a ella intentando por un momento olvidarse de todo, tratando de borrar esas horribles imágenes de su cabeza pero no lo lograba.

-Yo…yo no…Pepper yo no puedo hablar…no tengo el valor de decirle a alguien…

-Tony tranquilo…si sientes que no estás preparado está bien…Pero debes saber que no superarás esto solo, debes hablar, yo estoy dispuesta a escucharte y pase lo que pase no te voy a dejar, nunca.

Tony la abrazó aún más fuerte, se sentía devastado, el más miserable de todos pero afortunado a la vez de tenerla allí con él, a esa maravillosa mujer que no supo valorar como se merece y al final es ella la que siempre estuvo y sigue estando a su lado pese a todo.

-Ven tengo una idea… -Le dijo Pepper mientras rompía el abrazo y lo llevaba de la mano.

Tony solo supo la idea de Pepper cuando ya estaban fuera de la mansión y frente a la gran piscina.

-Pepper son las 7 de madrugada, de verdad quieres…. –Se quedó sin palabras al ver a Pepper sacándose la ropa para quedar en ropa interior.

Se lanzó sin más a la piscina, ante los ojos asombrados de Tony –¿No vienes? -Le preguntó desde el agua.

Tony ya andaba solo en ropa interior a si es que sin más se lanzó a la piscina. Comenzaron a jugar en el agua como 2 niños, reían olvidando todos los problemas y responsabilidades. Tony se acercó a Pepper la tomó de la cintura y mientras flotaban en el agua la besó, pudo sentir sus tibios labios tranquilizadores junto a los suyos, un beso lleno de cariño, un beso de agradecimiento por ser quienes eran, ese beso que demostraba ese sentimiento que Tony comenzaba a descubrir. Y por primera vez sus cuerpos rosándose piel a piel, solo el flujo del agua que los bañaba, los interrumpía levemente, esa sensual sensación de tacto que jamás habían tenido y que tanto anhelaban.

-Tony –Comenzó Pepper cuando se separaron de aquel beso - ¿ves lo que pasa con el agua helada?

Tony la miró confundido, pero no dijo nada, dando lugar a que Pepper continuara.

-Al principio, cuando recién entras en el agua helada tu cuerpo hace lo posible por cerrarse a sí mismo, contrayendo cada músculo y cerrando cada poro para que sea impenetrable. Pero luego el cuerpo se acostumbra a estar a la temperatura del agua y puede moverse normalmente aunque sigue estando cerrado, impenetrable. Pero llega un momento en que debes salir del agua, porque simplemente el cuerpo ya no lo aguanta, porque no está preparado para vivir toda la vida en ella.

Tony seguía observándola detenidamente y sabía perfectamente a lo que Pepper se refería.

-Tony, puedes cerrarte en ti mismo, puedes acostumbrarte a estar así, a sobrevivir con eso que te atormenta pero llegará un momento en que simplemente no vas a poder más.

Tony agachó su rostro, sabía que Pepper tenía razón, pero le dolía el recuerdo, le dolían las imágenes y hablar de ello de seguro resultaba aún más doloroso.

-No te voy a presionar –Siguió la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba su rostro mojado- Y tú tampoco debes apresurarte, debes hacerlo cuando te sientas preparado, cuando sientas que es el momento. Yo estaré aquí, para cuando estés listo.

El castaño se acunó en el hombro de Pepper mientras flotaban en el agua, respiró tranquilamente, se armó de valor porque era el momento, simplemente lo dejaría salir...

-Cuando fui secuestrado, el hombre que me salvó la vida, el que me puso un electro-imán fue Ho Yinsen, un científico que había conocido en una conferencia, pero estaba tan ebrio que no lo recordaba.

Pepper comenzó a escucharlo detenidamente mientras se ubicaban a un costado de la piscina para afirmar sus brazos sobre el borde.

-Yinsen me convenció de seguir luchando, yo la verdad ya me había resignado a morir en esa cueva, pero él me dijo que tenía que cambiar las cosas, que no debía dejar el legado que estaba dejando. A si es que ideamos el plan de escape, yo hice el reactor ARK que llevo en mi pecho y me ayudó a crear la MARK 1, con la que teníamos un plan de escape. Pero las cosas salieron mal y…Yinsen…él decidió que yo tenía que vivir y dio su vida… -Tony comenzó a respirar con dificultad, pero la mano tranquilizadora de Pepper en su espalda lo calmó para seguir hablando.

-Yinsen murió en frente mío, lo último que me dijo fue que no desperdiciara mi vida y que él ahora estaría mejor, junto a su familia. Y ahí comenzó todo, por eso cerré la división de armas en Stark Industries y cree el traje para poder eliminar todo el armamento que llevara mi nombre. Las cosas iban bien y le comenté a Rhodes que el tío que me secuestró tenía muchas de mis armas y quería deshacerme de ellas y de paso atrapar a esa manga de hijos de puta. Rhodes comenzó a tratar de pillarles el rastro, todo este tiempo, son escurridizos, hasta que los encontramos. Hace 2 semanas volvieron al lugar en donde me secuestraron a si es que era nuestra oportunidad, mi oportunidad de vengar lo que me hicieron y vengar la muerte de mi amigo Yinsen. El primer día solo observamos, marcamos territorio, vimos a cuanta gente nos enfrentaríamos y el armamento que poseían. Pero nos dimos cuenta que había rehenes, había gente secuestrada, niños, mujeres, no había distinción Pepper, todos eran esclavos de ellos. A si es que debíamos atacar sin que los civiles salieran dañados, decidimos que yo iría por los rehenes mientras Rhodes junto a su equipo militar atacaría la zona. Y Así lo hicimos, el segundo día atacamos solo una zona para que todos se replegaran ahí y así dejarme paso libre para el rescate y funcionó, rescatamos a todos. Los llevamos al campamento militar que habíamos puesto de improviso y allí hablamos con ellos, una de las mujeres me dijo que me conocía, que su marido había sido un gran científico, salieron de la misma universidad y trabajaron juntos en sus proyectos pero él fue secuestrado por la misma gente, en las mismas fechas en que yo fui secuestrado.

Pepper lo miró con los ojos llenos de horror –Yinsen….

-Si Pepper, su familia no estaba muerta como él creía, llevaba 6 meses secuestrada con sus 3 hijos, unos de 3 uno 6 y uno de 8 años. Todos los días les daban una golpiza por cualquier cosa, a cada uno, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente marcados de latigazos, moratones, heridas, la desnutrición era evidente. Pepper fue horrible ver a un niño de 3 años así. ¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza estos hijos de puta?

-Dios mío Tony…¿cómo es posible?...

El tercer día los rehenes se iban a ir, los enviaríamos a Estados Unidos, me despedí de ellos prometiéndoles que los volvería a ver. Hablé con Bao, el hijo de Yinsen de 8 años, me dijo que me admiraba mucho y que les diera una buena lección a todos los malos, yo le conteste que sí, que lo haría y le dije que me prometiera que cuidaría de sus hermanitos y su madre…él lo prometió, era un chico muy listo. Salimos con Rhodes a terminar lo que habíamos empezado y ellos estaban listos, esperándonos, a si es que comenzó todo, disparos, explosiones, muertes…Pero todo fue una trampa, ese era simplemente el anzuelo, pues el mayor armamento, la mejor arma estaba a kilómetros de nosotros, apuntando hacia el campamento militar dónde estaba los rescatados.

Pepper palideció, sabía lo que venía, eso era lo que tenía atormentado a Tony…-Dios…no…

-Todos… -A Tony se le quebró la voz y las lágrimas se comenzaban a acumular en su rostro lleno de odio, de culpa, de tristeza –Todos en el campamento murieron, no quedó absolutamente nada, murieron los rescatados, militares, lo perdimos todo. Alcanzamos a recibir un SOS del campamento antes del ataque, fuimos de inmediato, pero no había nada que hacer, en los escombros comenzamos a buscar algo, un indicio de vida, lo que fuese. Encontré a Bao…Estaba muy mal, ensangrentado pero aún respiraba, lo tomé en mis brazos y lo saqueé del lugar, él no sabía lo que había pasado solo me dijo… -Y Tony soltó las lágrimas que tenía contenidas –Me dijo…"Lo siento señor Stark, no pude cuidar a mi familia" Y murió, en mis brazos, en frente mío al igual que su padre, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Pepper estaba llorando, no podía creerlo, era muy fuerte escuchar esas atrocidades, pero Tony estaba devastado, se acercó a él para abrazarlo, él la recibió necesitado de refugio, necesitado de consolación, llorando como un niño perdido, asustado, impotente.

-Lo siento mucho Tony….lo siento –Le dijo Pepper en medio de lágrimas, sin saber que decirle, sin saber qué hacer ante eso. Solo entregándole cariño.

-Fueron mis armas Pepper, mis armas mataron a Yisen y a toda su familia…

-Tony tú no apretaste el gatillo, no es tu culpa…

-Atacaron el campamento con un misil Jericó…el mismo que yo cree Pepper….mierda! –No podía más que tener rabia consigo mismo tan solo en pensar todo el daño que pudo haber evitado de haberse dado cuenta un poco antes. Se abrazaba a Pepper mientras la fría agua los rodeaba suavemente.

Tony después de unos minutos se pudo tranquilizar un poco, sumergió su rostro en el agua un momento para limpiar esas lágrimas que quedaban escurridas –Al otro día del ataque del campamento Rhodes quería que nos viniéramos pero yo salí tras los hijos de puta, James me siguió, solo repartí misiles, disparos dejando a todos buenos para nada, Pepper la rabia que había en mi interior no me dejaba pensar, solo disparaba y disparaba como si eso aplacara algo el dolor.

-Que más podías hacer Tony…yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Tony la miró con cierta sonrisa tímida aunque no quitando su rostro de dolor.

-Ven vamos…- Le dijo Pepper dirigiéndose a la escalera de la piscina.

Pepper preparó las duchas que estaban a la salida de la piscina, puso el agua muy caliente. Y se metió debajo, le hizo un gesto con su mano a Tony para que la acompañara. Él se puso bajo el chorro y su cuerpo sintió una sensación de relajo que jamás había sentido, todos sus poros abriéndose al mismo tiempo y sus músculos relajándose mientras el tacto de Pepper lo tranquilizaba aún más.

-Ya lo has dejado salir, ya te liberaste, eso es lo que se siente Tony, ahora solo queda superarlo y seguir luchando para que las cosas mejoren.

Tony la miró con esos ojos de plena admiración –Eres maravillosa…

Pepper rió –Bueno vamos a tomar un maravilloso desayuno.

Mientras iban rumbo a la cocina dejando marcas de pies mojados sobre el suelo, envueltos en toallas blancas, Pepper se puso manos a la obra con el desayuno mientras tecleaba su Blacberry, Tony miraba la tv aunque no le estaba poniendo mucha atención, en realidad sentía que Pepper tenía razón, ahora que se había desahogado ya no se sentía tan mal, los sentimientos de culpa aún estaban pero ya no se sentía un prisionero, ya no sentía que estaba solo, ya no tenía miedo del futuro, porque sabía que Pepper estaría ahí con él, como se lo prometió.

Pepper mientras preparaba el desayuno pensaba todo lo que pasó Tony, era muy chocante todo, no lo dejaría solo, ya habían dado el primer paso, Tony ya le había contado todo y ese era el más costoso avance.

Desayunaron mientras Tony seguía dándole algunos detalles de menos importancia a Pepper.

-¿Pepper y tu reunión? –Le dijo Tony terminando su último sorbo de café.

-La cancelé –Prefiero quedarme con tigo, al menos hoy.

Tony la miró asombrado y más aún lo despreocupada que parecía Pepper ante la situación. Pues ella no cancelaba reuniones ni aunque estuviera delirando en fiebre. Y ahora la había cancelado solo por acompañarlo.

-Gracias –Le dijo tímidamente.

Pasaron la mañana viendo películas en el salón, comiendo galletas, bebiendo gaseosa, como personas normales, Tony estaba recostado en las piernas de Pepper, su cabeza caía cómodamente en las piernas de la pelirroja mientras ella repartía caricias. Así se quedaron un buen rato.

-Tony ve a vestirte, vamos a salir…

-¿Qué?...no Pep no tengo ánimo.

-Te vas a hacer el ánimo es importante y debes salir a respirar otro aire.

Tony resopló pero ante la mirada insistente de Pepper, se fue a poner ropa. Pepper hizo lo mismo mientras confirmaba la información que había buscado a hace un rato en su móvil. Como siempre, ella dejaba ropa en Malibú en caso de emergencias a si es que buscó ropa cómoda, unos jeans, sudadera blanca y un pollerón deportivo negro.

Luego de un buen rato de viaje, la impaciencia y preguntas de Tony por fin llegaron al destino, se veía un parque lleno de inmensos árboles, el pasto perfectamente cuidado.

Entraron y Pepper compró unas flores en la entrada, Tony se extrañó pero no le llamó mucho la atención. Caminaron adentrándose en el parque.

-Pepper esto….¿esto es un cementerio?

-Si…

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Pues… -Pepper se adelantó unos pasos a dónde habían 5 micas juntas –Vinimos a verlos Tony.

Tony se acercó y pudo leer la primera mica, su rostro sorprendido se quedó observandola sin poder desviar la mirada.

"_Aquí descansa el cuerpo de Ho Yinsen" y _los nombres de las siguientes placas eran las de su familia recientemente puestas. Su esposa, sus 3 hijos.

-Pepper ¿cómo sabías de esto? Pensé que no estaban acá en este país…

-Después del ataque en Gulmira algunos refugiados fueron traídos a Estados Unidos entre ellos la familia de Yinsen. De paso recuperaron algunos de los cuerpos de los fallecidos y pues, el de Yinsen fue identificado por la familia quien lo sepultó acá. Por lo que sé al otro día del ataque en el campamento militar en tu última misión, rescataron los cuerpos sin vida de los rehenes y bueno, ayer se hizo el funeral.

-No tenía idea - dijo Tony inclinándose para coger el marco de una foto del niño de 8 años que murió en sus brazos.

Pepper se agachó junto a él, acariciándole el hombro, puso las flores en la tumba de aquel niño llamado Bao Yinsen. Se quedaron un momento allí, observando las placas con los nombres de las tumbas, Tony no pudo evitar sentir tristeza pero Pepper estaba allí y eso lo calmaba enormemente.

De pronto una voz adolescente los interrumpió.

-Hola… -dijo aquella voz.

-Hola- dijo Pepper de inmediato, poniéndose de pie junto a Tony.

El chico depositó unas flores en cada tumba de los Yinsen.

-¿Los conocías? –Preguntó Tony.

-Claro señor Stark –Tony frunció el ceño, ese chico sabía quién era él – Mis padres y mis hermanos son los que están aquí.

Pepper y Tony abrieron los ojos como plato –Lo siento mucho –Dijo Pepper de inmediato ante el comentario del chico.

-Gracias… y Gracias Tony también a ti…

Tony estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer.

-Debo agradecer –siguió el chico –Haber encontrado a mi familia.

-Pero no llegué a salvarlos…no deberías agradecerme….

-Señor Stark, pedí ayuda, con mi madre y mis hermanos vivíamos acá desde el ataque en mi pueblo y ella quiso viajar a Gulmira a ver a unos familiares lejanos, yo no pude ir por mis estudios, estoy becado en Harvard. Y bueno en ese viaje fue secuestrada. Y yo acá sin saber qué hacer, pedí ayuda a todos, a los militares, al gobierno, hasta envié una carta al presidente pero nadie me ayudaba. Estuve desesperado estos 6 meses, no sabía si ellos estaban muertos o vivos. Hasta que usted los encontró y señor Stark hubiese sido un maravilloso regalo si ellos hubiesen estado vivos, pero pese al dolor de haber perdido a mi familia, también para mí es un gran alivio saber que ahora ya no están secuestrados, aunque estén sin vida.

Tony no sabía que decir, estaba emocionado pero las palabras de aquel chico le llegaban directo al corazón que le estaba latiendo muy deprisa, Pepper estaba emocionada, con sus ojos a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Cómo te llamas chico? –Le dijo Tony acercándose a él.

-Ho Yinsen Jr, tengo 16 años.

Tony simplemente lo abrazó, el chico también recibió su abrazo. Pepper miraba la escena llorando.

-Señor Stark –le dijo el chico cuando se separó de él –Debe pararlos, usted es el único que puede, el único que se atreve a encararles –Así como mi padres hay muchas otras familias sometidas a sus tiranías. Debe seguir luchando contra ellos.

-Lo haré Ho… te prometo que lo haré .Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo, eres listo, si tienes proyectos podemos financiarlos. Seré como tu padrino.

Los 3 rieron, el chico agradeció el gesto de Tony.

-Pues yo me quedaré un rato más con mi familia –Dijo el chico –A si es que Pepper y Tony se despidieron de él, dejándole su dirección y número de teléfono.

Tony se fue en silencio todo el camino hasta el auto, Pepper no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos. Entraron al Audi y Tony con una sonrisa le dijo a Pepper.

-Bueno…creo que seguiré siendo Iron Man.

Pepper le sonrió divertidamente –Tú no eres Iron Man…

Tony también divertido le dijo –Claro que lo soy…y si tuviera una novia…

-Ya me sé esa historia –le dijo Pepper interrumpiéndolo.

Ambos rieron y antes de que Pepper emprendiera rumbo a Malibú, Tony le tomó el rostro con una mano para girarla dónde él y mirándola fijamente le dijo:

-Jamás hubiese podido sin ti… Te quiero Pepper, como jamás he querido a alguien….

**Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi, como saben las sugerencias, críticas constructivas son todas bienvenidas.**

**Agradezco cordialmente a…**

**Raven Sakura: oh amiga, créeme que yo también me emocioné escribiendo ese capítulo y verdaderamente esté también. Pero creo que nunca he leído un fic en dónde Tony salga atormentado y luego de IM3 en dónde vimos que si sufría consecuencias luego de las misiones pues simplemente decidí darle eso al personaje. Espero este capi te guste amiga **

**Davicho Cisterna: bueno amigo como siempre muchas gracias por tu comentario y gracias por apoyarme siempre, un abrazo **

**Maureen Stark: que emoción me dieron tus palabras ooohh si y bueno yo tampoco en los fic había leído sobre Tony, hablamos de un hombre que siente, aunque sea "un hombre de metal" tiene sentimientos y de seguro hay cosas que le afectan mucho y bueno en esté capi me meto en la explicación del por qué fue todo tan chocante para él. A si es que espero te guste también **

**Carito1993: Bueno compatriota, me encanta que te haya gustado y me emociona que en este fic hayas encontrado cierta conexión. Pues escribir sobre los sentimientos de un hombre como mujer cuesta un poco, pero por empeño no me quedo jajaja. Un abrazo y que este capi también te haya gustado.**

**Patty Beltrán-Stark: Gracias por tu comentario, yo también me moría de ganas de escribir un beso pero quería seguir con la intriga. Bueno espero este capi no te decepcione, no tiene pasión pero si era necesario dejar claro el por qué la reacción de Tony.**

**Miruris: Bueno amiga como tu decías bien cuesta bastante escribir sobre la conciencia de alguien, más aún cuando del que escribes es un hombre y la escritora es mujer jajaja. Pero en fin creo que logré lo que quería, que sintiéramos que Tony aun que sea "hombre de meta" tiene sentimientos y hay cosas que lo hieren, que lo hacen sentir mal y a veces es el peso de cargar con ser un superhéroe. Buenos espero este capi no te decepcione, la explicación de lo que le estaba atormentando al pobre Tony.**

**SelenitaLunar: Bueno amiga, la verdad era exactamente lo que quería lograr con aquel capítulo, a mí también me emocionó escribirlo, quién alguna vez no se ha sentido así, devastado, confundido, arrepentido. Y solo necesitamos de alguien que nos contenga. Y así fue en este caso, Tony pasando por las consecuencias de lo que es ser un superhéroe y necesitando de Pepper, ella que siempre ha estado y creído en él. Espero este capi te guste también…nos leemos amiga un abrazo.**

**Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Bueno amiga, gracias por tu comentario y me encanta que te haya gustado, espero este capi también te guste, la explicación del por qué un Tony tan atormentado con su pasado.**

**Cyelito lindo: Si bueno por fiiiiiin se besaron jajaja, siento haber esperado tanto pero la espera tiene sus recompensas, saludos **


	8. ¿Qué hacer?

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero disfruten este capítulo sinceramente. Un abrazo a todos **

El día no podía haber ido peor y aunque las cosas en la empresa no iban tan mal, lo único que angustiaba a Pepper era que tendría que ir donde Tony y justamente era lo que no quería, pues su orgullo herido no la abandonaba.

Habían pasado 5 días desde que fueron al cementerio a ver a la familia Yinsen, Tony se había recuperado y por ende se había olvidado totalmente de ella. Pues sus armaduras al parecer lo tenían ocupado y eso era mucho más importante para él. Eso era lo que pensaba Pepper pues ni si quiera el muy idiota la había llamado y eso le confirmaba que solo la necesita cuando se siente devastado, solo la quiere cuando necesita de su hombro para llorar, pero ahora nunca más.

Solo se armó de valor y se dirigió a Malibú, a la mansión, a buscar la estúpida firma que necesitaba de Tony.

Llegó y entró a la mansión, no tenía para qué preguntar a JARVIS para saber donde estaba Tony, simplemente bajó las escaleras hacia el taller.

Allí estaba el castaño completamente concentrado en unos planos y anotando cosas.

-Aprobaron el proyecto de la Torre Stark en Nueva York a base de energía autosustentable, necesito tu firma para comenzar la construcción –Habló fríamente Pepper.

Tony salió de inmediato de su concentración para girarse y perderse en la perfecta belleza que tenía en frente, aquella mujer que quería, porque ya estaba seguro, la quería –Hola Pep, ¿cómo estás?

Pepper siguió mirándolo fijamente y con el ceño fruncido levemente –Necesito tu firma solo he venido a eso.

Tony la observó un momento -¿Estás enfadada?

-¿Debería estarlo? –le dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

Tony se acercó a ella y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla de la cintura, Pepper lo interrumpió poniendo la carpeta con los documentos entre los dos –Necesito la firma y me voy.

-Definitivamente estás enojada –Le dijo Tony tomando la carpeta -Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué?

Pepper rió irónicamente -¿No entiendes por qué? ¿No entiendes por qué?

Tony frunció el ceño –Vamos Pep, he estado un poco ocupado acá, ya sabes creando una nueva armadura que se acopla completamente en una pieza y es capaz de volar hasta dónde estoy yo, ya que buscará las muñequeras localizadoras y…

Pepper lo miraba seriamente.

-¿No te importa verdad?

Pepper lo seguía mirando, enojada y con el orgullo totalmente dolido.

-Lo que quiero decir es que he estado un poco ocupado pero eso no quiere decir que no te siga queriendo…yo…lo dije en serio antes de ayer y…

-¿Antes de ayer? Tony, han pasado 5 días y no has sido capaz de tomar el teléfono y llamarme!

-¿Qué?...¿5 días? –Tony miró confuso sus planos y todo el material.

-¿Has dormido algo? –Preguntó Pepper un poco preocupada pero con su enojo aún latente.

-Pues…yo…

Pepper se acercó un poco a él, luego acercó un poco más el rostro hacia Tony… -¿Te has duchado?

Tony levantó levemente uno de sus brazos y se olió a sí mismo –Creo que no… Pep lo siento yo no me di cuenta que habían pasado tantos…días, rayos. Escucha me ducho y podemos cenar.

-Son las 10 de la mañana –respondió Pepper muy fríamente.

-Bueno…desayunar…

-Firma los papeles, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Pepper por favor…

-POR FAVOR QUÉ TONY! –Gritó la pelirroja, el castaño tragó saliva – ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Tu compañía para cuando te sientes solo? ¿Tu paño de lágrimas cuando estás triste?

-Las cosas no son así Pep

-Cierra la boca, solo firma ese maldito papel para largarme de aquí.

Tony miró la carpeta que tenía en sus manos y la dejó en una mesita ante la mirada perpleja de Pepper.

-¿Nos vas a firmar? –preguntó enojada Pepper.

-No, hasta que me dejes explicarte que…

-Tony que me vas a explicar por favor, las cosas están claras, sabía que me iba a equivocar contigo, sabía que era un error…

-Te dije que te quería Pepper…

-¿Esa es tu manera de querer? Tony me necesitas solo cuando estás mal…eso no es querer.

-Pepper sigo queriéndote, por favor, lo siento…

Pepper se giró para irse –Envíame esos papeles lo antes posible firmados o tu proyecto se va ir a la basura –Y abrió la puerta del taller para irse.

Salió de la mansión y unas lágrimas de rabia e impotencia comenzaban a salir, creía que había hecho lo correcto, Tony no tiene remedio y definitivamente ella no podía aceptar algo así, por mucho que lo quisiese, porque sí que lo quería. Se fue rumbo al trabajo nuevamente.

Tony se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer, pensando en que realmente la había embarrado, cometió un grave error, un error que puede que Pepper no se lo perdone nunca y no pueda volver besarla, ni contar con ella. De un manotazo tiró los planos que lo tuvieron 5 días concentrado, la que sería la Mark 7. Se sentó en su silla de trabajo, pasándose las manos por su cabello una y otra vez.

El castaño se quedó pensando en cómo enmendar su error pero realmente no lo sabía, no tenía idea sobre relaciones, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a esto sin embarrarla más aún. Sin más opción llamó a su amigo Rhodes, quizás él sepa mucho más que él.

Luego de un par de horas llegó Rhodes al taller, Tony seguía sentado en el mismo lugar.

-Tony…

-Hola Rhodes –Le dijo Tony con su rostro derrotado.

-Vaya…jamás pensé que me llamarías para pedirme este tipo de concejos, jamás lo hubiese creído.

-Yo tampoco –le respondió bajando su rostro.

James buscó una silla para ponerla junto a Tony y conversar. Tony le dio a conocer todos los detalles de lo ocurrido desde que llegó de la misión hasta lo que había pasado hace un rato.

-Vaya Tony 5 días es demasiado, entiendo perfectamente a Pepper.

-Mierda! Rhodey no me di cuenta, soy un idiota.

-Tony la cosa está difícil, las mujeres son muy sentimentales y en este caso más aún, le dijiste a Pep que la querías y luego la dejaste tirada.

-Eso no es así, jamás dejaría a Pepper tirada.

-Ya pero eso es lo que ella piensa Tony.

El castaño suspiró -¿No tengo opción?

-Por supuesto que tienes opción Tony… -¿La quieres realmente?

-Como nunca he querido nada en la vida Rhodey, la quiero muchísimo.

-Entonces debes jugártela, debes insistir. Pero no la presiones, ella está dolida, con justa razón, pero si algo sé es que ella también te quiere…

-¿Crees que tengo opción?

-Sí, lo creo Tony, ambos se quieren, pero ya sabes, Pepper no está segura de si has cambiado totalmente.

-Pero he cambiado Rhodey tú eres testigo de eso yo…

-Tony sé que has cambiado, es notorio, pero debes demostrarle cada día a Pep que eres mejor, que tratas, que intentas ser mejor, por ella.

-Trato de hacerlo Rhodey, le dije que la quería…

-Tony se lo dijiste y después estuviste 5 días sin llamarla ni dar señales de vida. No le demostraste que la querías.

Tony miró a Rhodes y nuevamente su rostro de derrotado se hizo presente –La he cagado.

-Mira Tony, no te puedo decir que hacer porque eres tú quien conoce mejor que nadie a Pepper, solo te digo que si la quieres, lucha por ella, haz todo lo te sea posible porque si no resulta al menos podrás estar tranquilo sabiendo que hiciste todo lo posible.

-Gracias Rhodey.

-¿Qué huele mal? Apesta este sitio…

-Lo siento soy yo…

-Bueno si vas a luchar por Pep deberías comenzar por darte una buena ducha…

Ambos rieron –Tony, a las mujeres les gustan los detalles, para ellas son lo más importante, una flor, un mensaje, una llamada, una nota, una cita, lo que sea, con ese simple detalle puedes hacerlas felices. Y Pepper no es diferente, ya le dijiste que la querías, ahora es el momento de que se lo demuestres.

Siguieron hablando de Pepper, luego pasaron por diferentes temas mientras las horas pasaban y la noche comenzaba a caer lentamente en Malibú.

A las 8 de la tarde Rhodey estaba abandonando la mansión y Tony se estaba dando una ducha, pues ya tenía más o menos planeado lo que iba a hacer esa noche, ir donde Pepper.

Se puso un pantalón de tela negro, camisa celeste sin corbata y tomó rumbo al centro, donde Pepper vivía. Primero pasó a comprar unos claveles rojos perfectamente hechos un ramo y partió nuevamente a su destino.

Cuando llegó el nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de él, el miedo de ser rechazado, el miedo de perder aquella mujer imprescindible en todo sentido para él, el miedo de no volver a besar aquellos labios adictivos. Pero ya estaba ahí, no le quedaba nada más que armarse de valor e ir a luchar por lo que más quería en la vida.

Después de dejar el auto en el estacionamiento, subir en el ascensor al piso correspondiente, por fin ya estaba en la puerta de Pepper, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirle lo que sentía y por último haciendo eso se sentiría más tranquilo, o al menos eso le había dicho Rhodes.

Tocó el timbre y en el siguiente instante se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una pelirroja de hermosos ojos azules, desmaquillada y en pijama.

Los ojos de Pepper se abrieron como plato, no supo qué decir a si es que simplemente el castaño tomó la palabra.

-Te he traído la carpeta con los papeles firmados… -El castaño le alcanzó la carpeta para que ella la recibiera.

Pepper tomó la carpeta –Gracias… lo enviaré de inmediato –Pepper iba a cerrar la puerta pero Tony la paró.

-Pepper necesito decirte algo por favor…

-Tony las cosas no tienen por qué complicarse más, ya está, por favor tengo cosas que hacer.

-Solo necesito que me escuches, solo…por favor dame 5 minutos y prometo no molestarte más.

Pepper suspiró, pensó un momento y dejando de lado su orgullo –Esta bien, solo 5 minutos, ni uno más.

Tony entró al acogedor departamento de Pepper, en la mesa había café servido en un tazón, un par de galletas, un montón de papeles y un portátil. Por lo que se veía Pepper estaba bastante ocupada a si es que tenía que actuar rápido o todo se iría al trasto de la basura nuevamente.

-Bien ¿qué es lo tan importante que tienes que decir? –Dijo Pepper.

Tony suspiró, la miró y simplemente comenzó – Pep yo…sé que cometí un error, yo debí llamarte y quiero explicarte que…cuando fuimos al cementerio y nos encontramos con Yinsen Jr, él me dio una meta, me dio un objetivo, estaba encerrado en lo que me había pasado y no estaba mirando más allá de lo que debía, pero él me hizo entender que puedes fracasar pero hay que seguir porque hay gente que necesita que yo siga adelante. Y cometí el error de encerrarme nuevamente en ese objetivo, no supe de tiempo, de sueño ni de comida, ni…de ti…y eso fue lo peor. Pepper te dije que te quería y te quiero eso no va a cambiar, pero no te lo demostré, no te demostré que te necesito verdaderamente y lo siento.

-Tony eso ya no tiene solución…

-Lo sé, lo sé Pep yo solo vine aquí a decirte que no te voy a presionar, no puedo obligarte a que estés a mi lado aunque quiera. Soy un desastre, soy consciente de que mereces algo mejor que yo y sería egoísta de mi parte no permitir que tú seas feliz con lo que mereces. Es por eso que yo vine a pedirte que me ayudes…a ser mejor para ti…ayúdame a ser digno de ti, a merecerte. Yo no sé cómo se hace esto Pep, no sé cómo funcionan las relaciones, no sé cómo se demuestra que uno quiere a alguien, pero quiero saber, quiero saber cómo demostrarte que te quiero, cómo demostrarte que…quiero estar con tigo y que te necesito no solo cuando estoy mal, te necesito siempre porque eres el centro de todo lo que existe a mí alrededor. Si tú accedes a esto, a enseñarme cómo puedo ser merecedor de ti yo te prometo poner todo de mi parte. Si no, yo me apartaré, no te molestaré y dejaré que busques a la persona que puede hacerte feliz. No voy a ser un obstáculo en tu vida, he sido un egoísta todo este tiempo pero no lo seguiré siendo con tigo, porque te quiero demasiado Pepper…tanto que soy capaz de…dejarte… pero por favor…acepta, por favor quédate junto a mí.

Pepper lo miraba con una lágrima escurriendo por su rostro. Temblorosa, sorprendida por las palabras de Tony, sin saber qué decir, sin saber cómo actuar, sin saber qué decidir. Tony lo había dejado en sus manos y ella pensaba que ya había decidido no estar con Tony pero ahora él sale con esto. Pone nuevamente su mundo patas para arriba… Qué hacer…simplemente qué hacer….

**Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y siento dejarlas con la incertidumbre, pronto estaré actualizando, un abrazo enorme **

**Debo dar las gracias cordiales a…**

**Raven Sakura: aaahhh que ilusión que te gustara amiga aunque creo que ahora justamente ahora me odias jajaja. Pero pronto estaré actualizando, hablamos por interno, beshooooo.**

**Maureen Stark: que bueno que te haya gustado amiga, si bueno Tony tiene sentimientos y se vio completamente reflejado cuando se sacrificó en Avenger y en Iron Man 3. Él es un grande, espero este capi te guste, un abrazo.**

**Miruris: Bueno amiga, concuerdo con tigo, Tony necesitaba desahogarse, contar lo que pasó en la misión y ser perdonado por alguien que creía en él y que era consciente de que el mundo necesita a Iron Man. Bueno este capítulo se enfoca más en la relación Pepperony que aún continúa con más bajos que altos pero esperemos que se solucione pronto xD. Un abrazo.**

**Carito1993: Querida gracias por darme ánimo, bueno espero también este capi te guste al igual que los anteriores, un abrazo **

**Piepe: Espero saber quién ese ese amigo misterioso del que hablamos, me alegra que te guste mi historia y yo también espero que me valoren cómo soy, aunque creo que todos esperamos eso. Un abrazo y espero este capi también te guste.**

**SelenitaLunar: Amiga espero tu ojito esté bien, como se te metió algo leyendo el capi pues espero estés mejor jajajaja. Bueno fue un capi intenso y de muchas emociones liberadas, bueno espero este capi te guste aunque sé que me quieres matar en este justo instante por dejar el final ahíiiiiii ajajaja. Un abrazo y hablamos en las perfectas **

**Patty Beltrán-Stark: Si, pronto tendremos algo pepperonesco por aquí. Pero por ahora tendremos que esperar porque la relación aún no se consolida**** pero espero pronto lo haga, un abrazo **

**Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Amiga siento mucho haberte obstruido la nariz **** espero tu gripe haya pasado. Y si fue un capítulo intenso, lleno de emociones sacadas a la luz. Y sé que me odias por dejar esté capítulo justo donde más quieres saber que pasará…aún así espero te guste…un abrazo.**


	9. Ilusiones y desilusiones

**Hola mis queridísimas, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten…**

-Pepper…dime algo…lo que sea.

Pero Pepper estaba completamente bloqueada, las lágrimas rodaban por su bello rostro y solo se sentó en el gran sofá, pues sus rodillas amenazaba con doblarse, se había quedado sin palabras, quería decirlo, quería gritarlo "yo también quiero estar con tigo, idiota" pero su boca no se movía y su lengua estaba adormecida, jamás se había quedado sin palabras, pero es que las emociones la bloqueaban.

Tony bajó su mirada, dejó el ramo de flores sobre una mesita próxima, dio su último vistazo a la mujer que estaba sentada de espaldas a él, la mujer que quería, la mujer que lo tenía totalmente expuesto.

-No tengo nada más que decirte, creo que tú ya has tomado la decisión…-Tony simplemente se regreso por donde había entrado.

Pepper se giró de inmediato, pero Tony ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle que se quedara, de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía definitivamente. Solo pudo ver como Tony abandonaba su departamento.

Tony caminaba devastado hacia su auto, lo intentó, era la primera vez que se esforzaba tanto por conseguir algo que realmente quería, pero fue en vano, siempre había tenido todo lo que deseaba, pero esta vez simplemente le tocó perder y de la manera más cruel posible. Solo quería llegar a Malibú y tomase una botella de whisky y desaparecer, dejar de sentir esa sensación que lo inundaba en angustia, no quería sentir ese miedo de perder algo importante, ya no podía seguir soportándolo.

Manejó lo más rápido posible, tratando de evitar pensar en lo que había dicho en el departamento de Pepper, evitar pensar en el rechazo, evitar pensar en que jamás volvería a probar los labios más dulces que en su vida había probado, evitar pensar en el refugio que encontraba en ella, en la calma que le daba, en la tranquilidad de saber que la tenía a su lado, que la tenía…porque ya no…

Llegó a Malibú y desde cierta distancia pudo visualizar la silueta de una mujer, el corazón se le salía por la boca, Pepper, era su Pepper, aceleró aún más su audi haciendo rechinar las ruedas en el asfalto, pero cuando se acercó…su corazón volvió a caer de golpe al suelo, no era Pepper y la verdad aquella mujer era lo que menos quería ver en ese momento. Bajó de su lujoso auto para entrar a su mansión, solo quería tomar esa botella de whisky y olvidarse de todo.

-Tony llevo rato esperándote, necesito hablar con tigo…

-Ahora no Everhart… -Dijo Tony sin si quiera mirar a la molesta periodista, pasando directo a la puerta de la mansión.

-Vamos, serán solo unos minutos…

-Dije que no… -Volvió a decir el castaño molesto, abriendo la puerta para entrar.

De inmediato la rubia ingresó a la mansión al ver la puerta abierta.

-Everhart lárgate, no estoy de humor.

-Son solo unas preguntas, hablé con Ho Yinsen Jr, me dijo lo que habías hecho, me habló bastante bien de ti…lo que me sorprendió.

Tony por un momento se interesó en lo que le estaba diciendo Christine, pero realmente no podía en ese momento procesar, no podía sacarse a Pepper de la cabeza. A si es que tomó una botella de whisky de su bar y comenzó a beber de la botella.

-No te encuentras muy bien Tony –Le dijo la periodista mirando los movimientos del castaño, que ya tenía su cuerpo sobre el sofá.

-Estaría mucho mejor si te fueras Everhart, en otro momento puedo darte una entrevista.

-Tony, ese chico habló bien de ti, muy poca gente lo hace, lo sabes.

Tony la miró de mala forma, pues ya se sentía lo bastante mal para que ahora la muy estúpida fuera y lo dejara peor.

-Son solo un par de preguntas –insistió ella.

-Que quieres saber, ¿que no fue una buena misión? ¿Qué pudimos haber salvado a todos los rehenes pero nos equivocamos? Christine en serio vete… - Tony ya iba por la mitad de aquella botella en menos de 3 minutos.

-No deberías beber de esa forma.

-Y qué…¿ahora te crees mi madre?

-Puedo ayudarte Tony, a pasar un buen rato –Le dijo acercándose a él.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?...no necesito tu lástima…lárgate de una puñetera vez!

Pero la mujer hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía Tony y se acercó aún más, hasta quedar parada frente a él y sin permiso, sin más, se puso encima del castaño, a horcajadas tomando a Tony totalmente por sorpresa.

-Que haces Everhart, vete –le dijo Tony derrotado.

-Vamos cielo, sé que quieres esto…

Y en un momento Tony se sintió tan rechazado, tan vulnerable, tan perdido que simplemente miró a Everhart tratando de encontrar un refugio, ese que encontraba solo en Pepper, no lo encontró, pero a estas alturas qué más daba… Posó unas des sus manos en el desnudo muslo de la mujer.

Fue el mejor momento que encontró la rubia para darle un beso a Tony, simplemente juntó sus labios con los de él, un beso apasionado pero vacío, sin significado, solo la satisfacción de estar con el Gran Tony Stark.

Tony correspondió el beso, pero se sintió tan miserable, realmente no era lo que deseaba, no quería seguir con eso, quería a Pepper, quería un beso de Pepper, quería acariciar a Pepper y en un momento en el que su cuerpo hizo una contracción de rechazo la alejó y se puso de pie tirando a la rubia al suelo.

-No puedo…no puedo hacer esto…lárgate de mi casa Christine.

La rubia molesta iba a responder pero sonó el timbre avisando que alguien estaba en la puerta de la mansión.

Tony se dirigió a la puerta un poco tambaleante, cuando llegó y vio quien era, le pareció que alguien azotaba su cuerpo contra el piso y lo volvía a poner de pie, su corazón acelerado y la dificultosa respiración la invadió en solo un segundo.

Abrió la puerta admirando aquellos hermosos ojos azules, enrojecidos.

-Pepper…-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Siento mucho no haber podido decir una palabra en mi departamento, Tony me has dejado…

-No te preocupes, puedes decirme ahora lo que quieras…

-Dios Tony!...yo…yo…también quiero estar con tigo, te quiero, pero no lo podía decir, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba…

La adrenalina inundaba cada célula del cuerpo de Tony ¿realmente esto era real? Pepper lo quería, ¿podía pedir algo más?, solo la miraba emocionado como un adolescente.

-Tony…te quiero… y yo…-Pero la mirada de Pepper se desvió, más allá de la silueta de Tony.

Aquella mujer rubia bastante conocida para ella, estaba en la mansión de Tony, observando a cierta distancia lo que estaba pasando. El rostro de la pelirroja cambió de inmediato y sus ojos azules volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Tony estaba embelesado escuchando las palabras de Pepper, pero cuando ésta desvió la mirada supo de inmediato que las cosas no saldrían bien, Tony miró hacia atrás, allí donde Pepper tenía puestos sus ojos, vio a Christine y el miedo volvió a apoderarse de él.

Se giró nuevamente para mirar a Pepper que tenía su rostro bajo…

-Pep te prometo…

-Cómo pude creerte…-le dijo Pepper sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

-Puedo explicarlo, Pep escúchame…

-Eres un maldito hijo de Puta Tony –le dijo pero está vez mirándolo con los ojos llenos de desilusión.

-No, Pepper por favor… -le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

Pero de inmediato Pepper se alejó y con la rabia contenida, la humillación y el orgullo adueñándose de ella le abofeteo la mejilla a Tony haciendo que éste se desestabilizara. Se giró rápidamente y corrió a su auto.

-No Pepper! Pepper no te vayas! –le gritó el castaño angustiado tratando de alcanzarla, pero Pepper se metió en el auto poniendo de inmediato el seguro.

Tony en vano forzaba la cerradura del auto y al no conseguirlo comenzó a golpear con fuerza el vidrio.

-Pepper! – Gritaba desesperado con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Pero la pelirroja no dio marcha atrás, aceleró el auto y en un segundo ya se alejaba a toda velocidad de la casa de Tony, tirando al castaño al suelo que quedó herido en su cabeza y mano.

Christine corrió a dónde Tony, pero éste la empujó.

-LARGATE DE UNA VEZ! –Gritó mientras se metía a su mansión.

Desesperado tomó su móvil y marcó el número de la mujer que quería.

-Mierda Pepper responde…

Pero Pepper había apagado su móvil, simplemente no quería saber nada de Tony, estaba herida, humillada, no podía creer que Tony le haya hecho algo así. Manejó llorando a su departamento. Cuando llegó simplemente se arrojó en la cama, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada para llorar, gritar de rabia, desahogarse. Su corazón angustiado palpitaba con fuerza contra el colchón.

Tony desesperado salió nuevamente de su mansión, tomó su auto y a la velocidad de la luz se dirigió al departamento de Pepper, no sabía lo que le iba a decir, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella, pero simplemente no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados, la quería demasiado como para dejar que las cosas quedaran así.

En unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, llegó al edificio de Pepper, más que rápido se bajó del auto y corrió al ascensor, subió desesperado y llegó por fin a la puerta de Pepper. Pero cuando estaba ahí parado al frente de la puerta de Pepper un temor que jamás había sentido se apoderó de él, se afirmó de la puerta dejando caer el peso de su cabeza en ella, lloraba angustiado, sin saber qué hacer, quería tocar el timbre, quería verla, quería abrazarla y besarla, pero lo veía tan lejano, esta vez sí que la había cagado.

Se quedó horas parado fuera del departamento de la mujer de su vida, con las ganas de llamar a la puerta pero ¿qué iba a conseguir? Sabía que era grave y sabía que era una idea remota que Pepper le creyera lo que ocurrió con Everhart, no podía parar de llorar pero finalmente decidió que no era el momento de hablar, quizás mañana cuando las emociones se hayan calmado un poco. A si es que se fue, solo el rastro de su sangre dejado en la puerta por la herida de su cabeza fue lo que quedó.

Con su rostro pálido, devastado e hinchado por el llanto se dirigió a su mansión nuevamente, allí lo esperaba su inseparable botella de whisky, la bebió hasta perderse en sus tristes pensamientos quedándose dormido en el sofá de su mansión, completamente solo.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada y Pepper no había podido dormir absolutamente nada, sus ojos seguían echando agónicas lágrimas por su rostro. Sumergida en la desilusión, por un momento imaginándose que nada de esto había pasado, que jamás le dio un beso en aquella azotea a Tony, que jamás pensó en que podía proyectarse en una relación con él, que jamás había escuchado esas mentirosas palabras hace unas horas en su departamento. Pero era en vano, todo había pasado, era una realidad, era su realidad y no tenía más opción que enfrentarla, tratar como fuera de salir a delante.

La pelirroja fue a darse una ducha para tratar de despejarse, para que su rostro cansado se relajara con el agua caliente, estuvo una hora bajo el agua, intentando desviar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, el trabajo, las amigas, los problemas en la empresa, pero era casi imposible.

Nuevamente se metió a su cama, eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana y solo pensaba en que debía ir a trabajar, pero realmente no tenía ánimo ni ganas de ir, por un momento su responsabilidad y profesionalismo la incitaban a ir al trabajo, pero su angustia, tristeza e impotencia ganaron, por ese día se quedaría en casa, tratando de pasar su pena.

A las 3 de la tarde despertó Tony, con un dolor de cabeza que jamás había sentido en su vida, sus parpados completamente inflamados y una sed incontrolable. Se levantó del sofá para beber agua mineral helada y tomarse unos paracetamol haber si eso aplacaba algo su malestar, aunque el malestar de lo ocurrido con Pepper no se le pasaría jamás. Nuevamente la tristeza se hacía presente y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse de solo pensar en Pepper. A si es que tomó la peor decisión nuevamente, volver al bar y sacar otra botella de whisky, comenzó a beber tratando de olvidar todo, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza a esa hermosa pelirroja.

Pepper sin haber podido dormir nada, estaba en su polvorienta trotadora, aquella máquina de ejercicio que estaba abandonada en su departamento, ahora le servía para despejarse, al ritmo de la música corría como si no hubiera un mañana, poniendo su cuerpo al límite. Después de 2 horas sin parar, cayó rendida al suelo, con una botella de agua en su mano. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente con las piernas temblorosas por el sobre-esfuerzo, se metió a la ducha, pero esta vez el agua helada le contraía cada fibra muscular de su cuerpo.

Después de un largo rato Pepper decidió que tenía que comer, no tenía ganas de cocinar, pero lo que pasó con Tony no podía perjudicar su salud. Se fue a la cocina y comenzó a mirar todo, definitivamente no tenía ánimo de preparar algo y nuevamente las palabras de Tony comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza recreando aquel momento en que creyó que Tony si la quería, ese momento en el que le dijo que quería ser mejor para ella. Pero había decidido no llorar, había sido suficiente. De pronto la sobresaltó el timbre de su departamento.

Se extrañó un poco, pero puede que sea alguien de la empresa, pues llamó con la escusa de estar enferma para no ir al trabajo. Se hizo de ánimo y fue a abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba, aquel hombre con una botella de whisky en la mano, totalmente borracho, con los ojos llorosos y tambaleante. Su rostro pálido manchado con sangre seca que había corrido de su corte en la frente.

Nuevamente la rabia, la pena y la angustia inundaron a Pepper al ver a Tony afirmándose como podía en el marco de su puerta…

**:D ….lo sé :D …no me peguen :D …. No me odien :D … Esperemos que este dramón se arregle prontito **

**Quiero dar las gracias cordialmente a…**

**Carito1993: Compatriota creo que esta vez también sigues con la duda…lo siento, esperemos que las cosas se solucionen pronto, abrazos **

**Patty Beltran-Stark: Jajajaj andabas bastante cerca, aunque esto ya lo tenía pensado, las cosas no son fáciles para Tony y esperemos que aprenda de sus errores, un abrazo y muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario. Perdón por seguir dejándoles con la duda **

**Maureen Stark: Amiga sé que me odias en este instante, lo siento, tenía ya pensado este capi cuando escribí el anterior, pero bueno a veces sin querer las cosas se tuercen, pero sabemos que nada es imposible, esperemos que esto se solucione pronto. Gracias por dejar tu comentario, un abrashooo **

**SelenitaLunar: Amiga esta vez terminas de morir de impaciencia con este par jaajajja. Lo siento, lo siento, bueno tenía pensado este capítulo a si es que nada que hacer. Esperemos que estos dos tortolos salgan de esta, aunque la cosa se ve bastante fea. Gracias como siempre por los ánimos, abrazos **** PD: Si soy una mala persona, volví a dejar el capítulo en lo mejor **

**Raven Sakura: Amiga, sé que ente momento lo único que quieres es tomar un avión y venir a golpearme contra la pared una y otra vez, lo sé, lo sé. Las cosas no salieron como esperaban todos, pero esperemos se solucione pronto. Y siento que tengas que seguir esperando y sé que por eso quieres seguir azotándome contra la pared ****….pero tranquila, pronto tendremos a estos viviendo su momento.**

**Vicho: Gracias por tu comentario, ajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado y no hemos hablado últimamente pero es que estoy llena pero llena de cosas, a demás de actualizar estos capis x q no me gusta que mis lectores paguen el pato por culpa de mi agenda apretada. Saludos **


End file.
